


Half as Beautiful, Too

by musicofthenight



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (sorry Dave), Alternate Universe, Diego Hargreeves is a soft boi on the inside, Dom/sub, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus is a sex worker, M/M, Prostitution, Sub!Klaus, dom!Diego, non-sibling AU, underneath all that leather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthenight/pseuds/musicofthenight
Summary: Klaus is used to working as a sub every once in a while in the basement of a (slightly seedy) club for some quick cash. But when his situation changes, he finally accepts that he needs to get a regular client. Enter Diego.





	1. Chapter One

Klaus bit his lip as he walked into the office. He doubted this was what Dave had had in mind when he told him to clean up his act and get a job, but hey, Klaus wasn’t exactly employable, what with his zero work experience and (only slight, but still) criminal record. Subbing was something he knew how to do, and knew how to do well. If he had to dig his nails into his palms to stop himself from snapping at a condescending dick every now and then and just accept their comments on his feminine features and lips “just made for sucking cock”, so be it. No job was perfect, right? And if it left him feeling empty every now and then, well, he had always been able to fill that void with whatever pills he could get his hands on with his earnings.

Not anymore, though. He had promised Dave.

Five was sat behind the desk on a comically large black chair in comparison to his small frame. As the owner of the club, he was not a man to be messed with, even if he looked weirdly young to be the owner of such an establishment and apparently had a number for a name. Klaus had seen a lot of weird shit, though, so if the man wanted to be called Five or Twenty Three or Sixty Nine or _whatever_ , it didn’t faze him too much. A nightclub upstairs, and a selection of rooms in the basement for those with more particular needs. It wasn’t exactly glamorous, but there were security cameras and guards outside, and if Klaus got on his knees and smiled prettily enough, he could make enough cash to just about keep himself afloat. It was a lot better than hanging around outside bars, hoping someone would offer him a tenner for a quick blowjob in the alleyway. He had been curled into a corner after a particularly strong client had left him with a crinkled five dollar bill in his hand and a stranger’s come staining his now-ripped shirt, when Five had found him, and offered him a way of working that was less likely to result in death-by-weirdo-in-an-alley. Since then, Klaus had been coming here.  
He’d never taken a regular, though. He’d hated the thought of being tied down, of being committed to letting some stuffy, repressed businessman choke him every Wednesday at 9.30pm. But, Klaus reflected as he closed the door of Five’s office behind him, times change. People change.

“Klaus, good to see you,” Five said, in a voice which almost sounded genuine.  
“Hey, yeah, you too,” Klaus replied, coming further into the room and sitting in the chair Five gestured to. “Thanks for meeting me.”  
“So, what can I do for you?” Five asked directly. Klaus’ lip twitched into a smile. No beating around the bush, then. Well, Five had never been one for pleasantries or small talk. “You having problems at the club? Trouble with a client?”  
“No, not that…” Klaus sighed. Five just stared at him, and after a beat had passed he gestured impatiently for Klaus to continue. “I think its time for me to take on a regular.” Klaus said in a hurry, looking at the ceiling.  
When he slid his gaze back down to land on Five’s (creepily cherubic, considering his chosen field) face, he was met with a raised eyebrow and, finally, a gleam of interest.  
“You’ve never expressed an interest in that before. What’s changed?” Five asked simply.  
Klaus swallowed. “The guy I was crashing with…” he trailed off, took a moment, and started again. “Well, I can’t stay there anymore. So, I need to get my own place, and for that I’m gonna need a whole lot of cash, and this is the only way I can think of to get it that won’t end up with me in jail”.  
Five nodded slowly. “I see.” He leaned forward and folded his hands neatly, elbows resting on the desk. “I think I may know just the guy. Give me a week to make some calls, see what I can do.”  
Klaus nodded, trying to be pleased by this, thanked Five for his time, and left.

* 

Klaus was sat on a bench in the park when Five called a few days later to set up a meeting.  
“This could be a big deal for you, Klaus,” he said, somehow managing to make what should have been good news sound like a warning. “I think you’ll find what my client is offering very attractive.”  
“I’ll be there,” Klaus replied, leg already bouncing with nervous energy. “Thanks”.  
“Don’t mention it.” And then, Five had hung up.  
“Okay then,” Klaus had hummed to himself, playing with the edge of his skirt as he looked up at the weak sunlight filtering through the trees. “I won’t.” 

*

The days between the phone call and the meeting itself stretched and stretched. Time never quite seemed to flow correctly whenever Five was involved, but Klaus knew that on this occasion, it was more a matter of nerves than anything else. Eventually the day dragged itself into being, and, equally as reluctantly, Klaus forced himself to wake up. It was early, the other men in the shelter were mostly still snoring and grunting in their sleep, and Klaus quietly packed his things and began the long walk to the club. He still had a few hours, but they had decent showers there, and he needed to make himself as presentable as possible if he wanted to impress at the meeting.  
Once he was all cleaned up, he got back into his black leather leggings and tie-dye tank. He knew his clothing alone might be enough to put off this new guy – if he wanted a quiet, meek sub, who would blend into the background, Klaus would have to work even harder to pretend to fit the bill. He sat in the empty club and watched the cleaner hoovering for a while, until eventually it was time to go downstairs and knock on Five’s door.

“Come in,” came Five’s voice. Klaus pushed the door and was immediately focused on the man already sitting opposite Five’s desk. He had made sure to be on time, but maybe he’d already fucked up his chances by being late. Shit.

“Klaus, this is Mr Hargreeves,” Five said. Klaus stared, eyes widening as he gazed at the handsome man before him. Cropped, dark hair, an attractive face, and what looked to be a strong physique below a rather odd outfit that seemed to involve a lot of black leather. Maybe his leggings wouldn’t be such an issue after all, he mused.

“Please,” the man said, standing and holding out a hand for Klaus to shake, “call me Diego.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist Five as the owner of a seedy club. Sue me.


	2. Chapter Two

Klaus tried to keep his expression neutral as he shook the man’s hand, opting for a restrained smile.

“Pleasure to meet you,” he said, noticing as he met Diego’s eyes that they were a beautiful, gentle brown. _Well,_ Klaus thought, _at least he’s easy on the eyes._ It would help if he didn’t have to pretend to find his client attractive. He held on to Diego’s outstretched hand for just a moment too long, then dropped it swiftly, feeling awkward.

Diego nodded at him, and sat back down in his chair. Not much of a talker then. Klaus sat in the remaining chair and looked between Diego and Five. A moment passed, and Klaus ached to fill the silence with some of his usual prattle, but instead bit his lip. _Be quiet,_ he told himself. _Be quiet and meek. That’s what this guy wants._

“Mr Hargreeves is looking for a…rather particular arrangement,” Five said. Klaus looked at him.

“What – er- what does that mean, exactly?” he asked, still not entirely sure if he should be talking or keeping quiet. Klaus looked at Diego, but it was Five who replied.

“The arrangement would entail you reporting for work every evening at Mr Hargreeves’ home from 7pm until 7am every evening from Sunday to Friday. The Friday night shift would run until 7pm on Saturday evening, and then Saturday would be your night off.”

Klaus blinked. His mouth was suddenly, inexplicably dry. Particular arrangement, indeed.

“12 hour shifts, huh. Okay, and, um, would you want me to be…operational…for that whole time?” he asked, mind whirring as he considered the possibilities.

He was startled by a noise from beside him. It took his tired brain a moment to realise that Diego was chuckling.

“No, thank you Klaus,” he said. Klaus liked the way his name sounded on this man’s tongue. “I need to sleep, and so do you.”

_Ooh._ Now that was intriguing. Employment with a side of somewhere-to-crash, six nights a week? And probably a nice place, too, if this guy was flush enough to pay him for twelve hours per night, every night. The kind of place Dave would have wanted him to end up in.

Klaus considered the man sat next to him. He took in the steely, determined set of his jaw, the long scar along the right side of his head, those strong-looking hands. This could be dangerous. Making himself vulnerable like that outside of the club could be dangerous. And there had to be something wrong with this guy if he was coming to a place like this to pay for some sort of live-in, fake boyfriend instead of just finding one for free.

But then again, Klaus’ sense of self-preservation had never been that great.

He nodded. “Okay,” he said.

At this, Diego turned and looked Klaus squarely in the face, then lowered his gaze, lip quirking in what might have been amusement as he took in Klaus’ unique fashion. Klaus bristled, but restrained himself from saying anything. When Diego looked up and met his gaze again, Klaus felt himself flush with colour as Diego’s smirk grew. He leaned in close, and murmured in Klaus’ ear,

“We’re not in a scene right now. You can say whatever you like to me.”

Klaus’ eyes flicked to Five, caught off guard. Five, who looked only mildly interested in the interaction, just looked back at him, raising an eyebrow. Diego leaned back, and folded his arms behind his head, the picture of arrogance and confidence. There was a challenge in his eyes.

Alright, then. Klaus liked a challenge.

“Do you have a problem with my clothes, Mr Hargreeves?” he asked, heart thudding in his chest with the tension of it all. He had been aiming for a cool, unruffled tone, but he wasn’t quite sure that he'd managed it.

“No, I don’t,” Diego replied, unfazed. “I quite like them, actually. However,” he tilted his head, giving Klaus a penetrating stare, “I _do_ recall asking you to call me Diego. Following instructions will be a big part of the job. If you’re not up to that…” he trailed off meaningfully.

Klaus smiled. This was starting to sound like a done deal. “I can follow instructions, Diego.”

Now it was Diego’s turn to smile.

“Good. My offer is 15k per month. I trust that’s suitable?”

Klaus’ eyes widened and he sucked in a breath. _Fifteen thousand dollars? A month? Christ on a cracker, that’s a lot of cash._

“Yep, yes, absolutely Diego, sir, 15k is…absolutely suitable for me,” he babbled, and saw Diego huff in amusement at his sudden enthusiasm.

“Good,” cut in Five. “I’ve had the paperwork all made up. You can take it home, read it over, both of you need to provide me with up to date medical checks and then we’ll be good to go. I would recommend a trial period, say the first month, and after that if you’re both happy we can formalise things.”

And just like that, the meeting was over. Klaus accepted the form, shook Five’s hand ( _which was tiny, how young was this guy?_ ) and found himself staring up at Diego as he shook his hand, too.

And maybe the predatory edge to Diego’s smile should have worried Klaus, but something about the softness around his eyes calmed him.

“I look forward to working with you, Diego” Klaus said, looking up at his new boss through his lashes.

Diego grinned.

“See you on Sunday, Klaus.” Diego leaned in close and lowered his voice. Klaus stood very still and tried to breathe normally as Diego murmured in his ear, “I would advise you not to be late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love getting comments, please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter Three

Klaus trusted Five. He might be a snarky asshole with the attitude of a grumpy old man, but Klaus trusted him enough to believe that he wouldn’t put him in an unsafe situation. If Diego was bad news, Five wouldn’t have set up the meeting in the first place. Klaus did believe this, but even so, he was nervous when Sunday finally rolled around.

He spent the day walking around the city, trying to work off his nervous energy and keep himself distracted. It was the element of the unknown that was sending surges of anxiety through his system. He’d had to submit a list of things he was up for and things that were off limits, and had received Diego’s list in return through Five. Their interests matched up pretty well, so that was a good sign, but even so. He was walking into unfamiliar territory here. And even if Diego wasn’t a bad guy, Klaus was pretty used to being a disappointment. He let people down everywhere he went. Why should this job be any different?

He walked and walked, trying to breathe deeply and focus on his surroundings instead of yielding to the panic. Eventually the sun began to dip, and Klaus knew it was time to head to Diego’s neighbourhood.

When he got there, he let himself into the apartment building with the code Diego had given him ( _1989-43)_ and ran up the stairs in a last-ditch attempt to use up his excess energy and somehow calm himself by the time he reached Diego’s door. All he succeeded in doing was getting out of breath, so he stood panting in the hall for a few minutes before raising his hand to knock.

Before he could do so, the door opened in front of him and Klaus found himself staring into Diego’s warm brown eyes once more.

“Good evening,” Diego said. “Thought I heard something out here. Come in,”

“Oh, well, danke,” Klaus said, smiling through his nerves and stepping over the threshold. He looked around as he entered the apartment, blinking at the shining surfaces. It was all very modern and swish, he thought. Not many personal items. In fact, it could have been a show home. It was clean, functional, and almost entirely devoid of personality.

_Well,_ Klaus thought, _lucky for this guy, I’ve got enough of that for both of us._

Then he caught himself. He wasn’t here to be Klaus. He was here to be a sub, and that meant being whatever Diego wanted him to be.

_Yippee,_ he thought dryly.

There was a shelf in the entryway, and Diego gestured to it.

“You can leave your clothes here when you come in. Folded. I keep this place tidy.”

Klaus nodded. “I can see that,” he said. “So, shall I…?” he gestured awkwardly at the shelf and back at himself.

Diego looked at him, and Klaus found it hard to read the expression on his face. Was that…uncertainty? Maybe he wasn’t the only one who was nervous. The thought comforted him a little.

“Sure. Go for it,” Diego replied eventually, then cleared his throat. “I’ll be in the kitchen. Come find me when you’re done.”

_Well I’m hardly gonna go anywhere else, am I?_ Klaus thought, but bit his tongue, and opting instead for a demure nod. Diego smiled a little – Klaus wondered if he could tell how hard Klaus was working to create this subservient image – and moved away, and Klaus turned and began unbuttoning his shirt.

He paused before removing his underwear, but gritted his teeth and slid it off, too. Once everything was folded as neatly as he could manage, and he was entirely exposed, he felt torn between a fight-or-flight jolt of vulnerability at being naked in this strange man’s home, and an odd sense of comfort in his nakedness. It was a reminder of the job that he was here to do. A job he knew how to do well. Klaus smirked. _Really well,_ he thought smugly.

He walked out of the entryway and looked to Diego immediately, who was sat at the table. Diego nodded, and Klaus felt bolstered by the show of approval, however tiny. He could do this.

“Did you eat already?” Diego asked, and Klaus faltered.

_That’s a weird question,_ a voice in his head whispered. _You’re here for sex. None of your other clients ever asked about your eating habits. It’s not relevant to the job. Why would he want to know that? This is weird. You should get out of here._

_Shut up,_ another voice replied. _He’s just making conversation. This is FINE._

He shook his head to clear it, only realising a split second afterwards that he had inadvertently answered Diego’s question.

“I’m not hungry, though,” he said quickly. “I’m in shape for…whatever. You know. I’m good.”

Diego raised an eyebrow and raked his eyes down Klaus’ skinny form.

“Not hungry, huh,” he said. “There’s a box on the counter. Bring it to me. And grab a knife from the top drawer.”

Klaus did as he was told, placing the box and the knife on the table in front of Diego and trying to be relaxed about his own nakedness. Diego looked pointedly at the floor by his side, and Klaus sank down to his knees obediently. Klaus couldn’t see what was in the box, but as soon as Diego opened it, he could smell the sugary goodness of what could only be a donut. His stomach suddenly felt very empty. He had barely eaten all day.

Diego started to cut the donut into pieces. “You know, Klaus,” he said, not moving his gaze from the box. “We’re not off to a very good start here, if you’re lying to me already.”

Klaus looked at the ground, trying to get a read on Diego’s mood. Obviously, he had already disappointed him – no surprise there – but was it a “I’m gonna spank you ‘til you beg for mercy” type of anger, or more of a “you’re fired, get the fuck out”?

“Look at me, Klaus.”

He obeyed, eyes flicking upwards to meet Diego’s, trying to mask the turbulence swirling in his mind. Diego was lining up the quarters of the donut he had cut up along his thigh, from knee to hip.

“One bite for every truthful answer,” he said. “You understand?”

Klaus nodded, bemused.

“Good boy,” Diego said, and Klaus sighed in relief. Probably not the “you’re fired” thing yet, then. He still had a chance to prove his worth.

“Are you hungry?” Diego asked again, pointedly, and Klaus glanced from the donut balanced on Diego’s knee back up to his face before nodding slowly. “I wanna hear you say it, baby,” Diego said.

“I’m hungry, Diego,” Klaus said quietly. Diego smiled, and gestured to the first piece of donut.

“All yours,” he murmured. Klaus leaned forward and took the treat in his mouth, being as careful as he could not to spill sugar on Diego’s immaculate floor. _God, that’s good,_ he thought, and toyed with the thought of letting out a moan, just to be a tease, but thought better of it, chewing and swallowing quietly.

“Why didn’t you eat today, Klaus?” came the next question. Klaus wasn’t quite sure how Diego had guessed that he had been hungry all day, but maybe it had been clear from his obvious enjoyment of the first segment.

“I…” he began, not entirely sure how to answer. “I was nervous. About tonight. I didn’t wanna eat.”

Diego nodded, and gestured at the second piece of donut. Klaus leaned in, closing his mouth around it, his tongue slipping out to catch a grain of sugar that had fallen onto Diego’s smart trousers. He heard Diego’s breath catch above him. _Good,_ he thought. His mouth was already watering as he eyed the next piece of donut.

“Do you understand why its important that you look after yourself physically before you come here?” Diego asked. Klaus looked up at him. He should have guessed the questions would get harder.

“Is it… so that I have the energy to keep up with you?” he tried, “because, I, like, _definitely_ do. Not that I’m suggesting you don’t have a lot of energy, I’m just  - I just have a lot of –“

_Stop talking!!! Shut up Klaus!!_

He sucked in a breath. “Sorry,” he said, fixing his eyes on the floor. Diego tucked a finger under Klaus’ chin and pulled his face back up until they were looking into each other’s eyes.

“That’s alright,” Diego said. He was looking at Klaus as if trying to work him out. Klaus fought the urge to squirm. “That’s part of it, sure, but I also need you healthy. Gotta get some calories in you.”

He looked like he was going to say more, but stopped himself.

“All clear?” he asked.

“Yes, sir,” Klaus replied. Diego smiled. “’Diego’ is fine, but ‘sir’ works too,” he said, moving his hand from Klaus’ chin to rest on his hair. “You earned the next piece, by the way.”

Klaus leaned in again, aware of the proximity of Diego’s crotch and his own face as he caught the donut between his teeth and sucked it into his mouth.

“Last question, Klaus,” Diego said quietly. “This one’s the important one.”

Klaus met his intense gaze.

“Do you understand that lying to me is unacceptable?”

Diego’s eyes were serious, his mouth a firm line.

“Yes, Diego,” Klaus said quietly. “I understand. It won’t happen again, sir.”

“Good boy,” Diego said, moving his fingers through Klaus’ hair as some kind of reward. Klaus closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. “Oh, you like your hair being petted?” Diego asked, and now there was a note of something a little more fun in his voice.

Klaus felt his lips spreading into a smile.

“Yes sir,” he whispered. Diego stroked Klaus’ hair for another moment, then withdrew his hand. The last piece of donut sat innocuously at the top of his leg, just next to the slight tent in Diego’s trousers where his dick was obviously getting hard. Klaus enjoyed the sight of it. That meant he was doing well, for now.

He angled his body forward, looking upward to meet Diego’s heated gaze as he parted his lips around the treat and, after a moment, swallowed it.

“Good, Klaus,” Diego said. The tenting in his trousers was becoming more obvious, now. “So good for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things start to kick off between our boys!  
> And of course, it had to be a donut (lol)  
> Let me know your thoughts! :)


	4. Chapter Four

By that point, Klaus was pretty sure he knew what was going to happen next. He licked his lips in anticipation, shooting Diego his most suggestive look.

He was, in fact, a little put out when Diego shook his head and stood up.

“Put all this on the kitchen counter,” Diego said, gesturing at the now empty donut box and the knife. In any other situation, Klaus would have protested, but, as he had to keep reminding himself, he wasn’t here just for kicks. This was a job, and he was going to do it right. He did as he was told, turning to see Diego move towards the sofa and flick on the TV.

“You can sit up here with me or down there. Up to you,” Diego said. Klaus, not for the first time this evening, was caught off guard. What exactly was going to happen, here? Nothing about this situation was making much sense to him.

“I expect an answer, Klaus,” Diego warned, and Klaus snapped to attention.

“I’ll – I’ll sit on the ground,” he said quickly. This didn’t _seem_ to be a test – Diego was apparently genuinely asking – but even so. Sitting on the ground at his dom’s feet seemed more appropriate for this type of gig.

Diego nodded, and placed a cushion on the ground between his legs. Klaus walked unsteadily towards him and sank down onto it, facing Diego.

“Now, how exactly do you plan to watch TV with me if you’re looking the wrong way?” Diego teased.

Klaus’ eyes moved from Diego’s crotch back up to his face, and he must have shown some of the confusion and frustration he was feeling, because Diego’s face softened, and he reached forward to stroke Klaus’ hair gently.

“I thought we’d start slow, huh? Just relax a little tonight?”

Klaus nodded slowly. “Yeah, I guess,” he said, looking for any trace in Diego’s eyes that this was a test that Klaus was somehow going to fail. “Whatever you want.”

Diego ran his knuckles gently down the side of Klaus’ face in response, and smiled at him. Klaus shuffled ungracefully as he turned around until he was sat cross-legged on the cushion, looking at the TV screen. Diego chose some nature documentary – not exactly what Klaus would have expected, but he liked nature, so it suited him well enough – and after a few minutes, Klaus leaned back to rest his back against the edge of the sofa. Diego’s hand came to rest on top of his head, stroking absentmindedly. Safe in the knowledge that Diego couldn’t see his face, Klaus allowed himself to smile. Sure, something was going to go wrong very soon – he was probably going to fuck this up within the first week, given his track record - but he could enjoy the small comfort of a gentle hand in his hair while it lasted. The British narrator’s voice was soothing, and as clips of deep-sea creatures flashed across the screen, Klaus felt himself start to drift away.

*

His first thought was that his pillow was moving.

“Hey…” he grumbled, grabbing at it grumpily. He heard the huff of a quiet laugh from somewhere above him. He scrunched up his face, yawned, and blinked his eyes open. Then he remembered where he was, and suddenly it made a lot more sense that his “pillow” wasn’t staying still, since it was, in fact, Diego’s leg.

“Oh shit – I fell asleep,” he whispered, half to himself, twisting to look up at Diego, ready to apologise and promise to make it up to him and do whatever to claw his way back into Diego’s good graces. But when his panicked eyes landed on Diego’s expression, he stilled. Diego didn’t look angry at all. Klaus tried to calm his breathing surreptitiously. Why wasn’t Diego angry?

“I didn’t say you couldn’t,” Diego said simply, apparently having read his mind. Klaus blinked.

“Oh,” he said. He wasn’t sure what to make of that.

“Come on, baby,” Diego said, reaching out a hand to help Klaus stand up. “I think it’s time for bed.”

_Ah,_ Klaus thought. _Here we go. My time to shine._

As he stood up, he realised that the TV had been switched off, and wondered absently if he’d slept through the whole thing leaning against Diego’s leg. Yikes. Embarrassing, if so.

He followed Diego through a door behind the sofa and through to the master bedroom. Like the living room, it was hardly decorated at all. Just one picture frame on the bedside table. He would try and get a closer look at whatever Diego had deemed worthy of framing later.

_Talk about minimalism,_ he thought dryly, looking around at the rest of the room. White sheets, black headboard, black furniture, white carpet. Klaus concentrated very hard on not letting his distaste at the bland surroundings show on his face. Diego wasn’t looking, anyway. He had disappeared off into a bathroom.

“I have a spare toothbrush, if you forgot yours,” he called, and Klaus almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it. He padded through to the bathroom, appreciating the softness of Diego’s carpet under his bare feet as he went, and reached out for the proffered toothbrush, smiling. He wanted to ask, “won’t we just need to brush them again, afterwards?” but maybe Diego was weird about cleanliness or whatever.

“Thanks,” he said. Diego smiled, and turned to the sink.

They brushed their teeth in silence, then headed back into the bedroom. Klaus’ brain was flooded with possibilities of what Diego might do – or ask Klaus to do – first. But Diego was proving difficult to read, his decisions hard to anticipate, and Klaus was caught between enjoying the surprise and feeling constantly on his toes, uncertain.

This feeling was to continue, apparently. Diego pulled the covers back, and slid into bed, patting the other side and looking at Klaus. Klaus walked around and got into bed with him, but before he could try any of his lines or lean in to touch, Diego had rolled to face the other way and flipped off the light with a quiet, “good night.”

Klaus pulled a face of utter bewilderment, aware at least that Diego couldn’t see him in the darkness of the room.

So…no sex, then.

Huh.

“Good night, Diego,” he said quietly, and flopped back into the soft pillows.

It was an extremely comfortable bed, and he was still only half-awake from his nap earlier. So even if his brain was going round and round in confused circles, trying to figure out what the hell had happened here, and what exactly he was being paid for if not to provide Diego with some top-quality orgasms, it didn’t take all that long for his mind to quieten down and for him to drop off into sleep.

*

He must have slept deeply, because when the unfamiliar alarm started blaring the next morning, Klaus almost jumped out of his skin. He sat up suddenly, and looked around for Diego, who was groaning and grabbing wildly for his phone, eyes bleary.

“Hey,” Klaus said. “Morning.”

Diego grunted, having finally managed to silence the damned thing. Klaus suppressed a smile. Diego wasn’t a morning person either, then.

Klaus had to hand it to him, the guy had given him an easy first night, and he was grateful. But really, he was no delicate flower, and he intended to show Diego just how worth it he could be.

He rolled towards Diego and pressed a kiss behind his ear, just to get his attention. Diego went very still, and Klaus almost panicked that he’d done something wrong, but then Diego’s shoulders relaxed. Klaus started to leave a trail of kisses going down Diego’s spine. Diego shivered lightly under his ministrations, and turned so that they were face to face.

Diego’s pupils were blown wide, his lips parted. It was a good look on him. Klaus wanted to lean forwards just an inch and kiss that expression off his face, but that seemed a little too…lovey-dovey. So, he mouthed at Diego’s collar bone, nipping gently until he felt Diego’s strong arms wrap around his naked back, just a feather-light touch. Next, Klaus touched the tip of his finger to Diego’s sternum, and trailed it gently all the way down to the top of his thigh. Diego gasped, and something seemed to switch in his brain.

“You wanna touch me, baby?” Diego said, panting now. “Hmm?”

Klaus had gone back to pressing wet kisses into Diego’s chest, and just hummed his agreement.

Clearly, this was insufficient, because suddenly there was a hand in his hair, sending a jolt of pain through his scalp as it pulled him up and off.

“I asked you a question,” Diego said, and now there was a note of threat in his voice.

“I’m sorry, yes, Diego, sorry, sorry,” Klaus panted. His own erection was beginning to make itself known, and he was desperate to rut up against the other man, but restrained himself. “Please, I want to touch you. Please, Diego.”

Diego’s open mouth fell into a lazy smile and he nodded, eyes half-closing and head tilting back. Klaus moved his hand from Diego’s thigh to gently grasp his dick, and he pumped it slowly, deliberately, looking directly at Diego as he did so.

Diego moaned. It was a nice sound, but Klaus knew he could do better than that.

His kisses started to move lower, over Diego’s ribs, down to his bellybutton and finally, finally, he was where he belonged. Klaus pressed a delicate kiss to the end of Diego’s dick before taking it between his lips and running his tongue along the underside.

Diego let out another moan, and this one went straight to Klaus’ dick.

“Oh, good boy,” Diego breathed, “just like that.”

Klaus hummed around Diego’s dick, and Diego’s hand flew to his hair, holding him in place as he started to fuck Klaus’ mouth. Klaus brought his free hand up to cup Diego’s balls, relaxed his throat and just let Diego use him.

“Such a good boy for me, hmm? God, I bet you love sucking cock. Cos you know – JESUS CHRIST keep doing that – you know you’re fucking good at it, don’t you. Yeah, baby, I can tell you’re enjoying this…” Diego rambled between pants, and Klaus didn’t know how Diego had learned to read him so damn fast, but the man wasn’t wrong. He was painfully hard, heart racing, the taste of Diego’s precum on his tongue. He hummed again, tightening his lips just so around Diego’s cock.

“Oh god, Klaus, yeah, that’s good,” Diego whispered, his grip on Klaus’ hair tightening. “I’m – I’m close. Look at me, Klaus,” he commanded. Klaus hollowed his cheeks and sucked more forcefully.

“Look at me!” Diego grunted, and Klaus’ eyes snapped up to meet Diego’s just moments before his hips stilled and he was coming in Klaus’ mouth. Klaus pulled back a little but caught it all and swallowed, eyes still glued to Diego’s. Diego pulled Klaus back up the bed, both of them breathing hard, and leaned in to kiss him. Klaus let out a little noise of surprise, but leaned down to deepen the kiss. Diego’s hand came to rest lightly on the back of Klaus’ neck, and Klaus was only a little bit surprised to find that he liked it being there.

“You wanna come, baby?” Diego whispered. Klaus nodded at him, eyes wide. “Ask me,” Diego said between kisses.

“Please, Diego,” Klaus breathed, leaning in again to kiss those unexpectedly soft lips. “Please let me come.”

Diego rolled them over so that Klaus was on his back and he was on top, then reached down to jack Klaus off lazily, kissing him all the while. It only took a few movements until Klaus’s come was spilling onto the bedsheets and onto Diego’s stomach.

Diego moved back up to the headboard and flopped back down next to Klaus, looking up at the ceiling. They lay there for a moment, breaths synchronising. Then, Klaus moved into a kneeling position and, with a quick glance to Diego to check he had permission to do so, gently licked Diego clean.

When he lay back down next to Diego, he started to feel a little uncomfortable at the intensity of Diego’s expression.

“Oh baby,” Diego said. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my plan for this chapter was simply "Chapter Four: porn". Lol.
> 
> Comments are The Best so please leave me one if you feel like it!


	5. Chapter Five

They had breakfast together – well, Klaus kneeled next to Diego’s chair and was fed mouthfuls of egg off Diego’s fork – and then it was time to go. The first shift was officially done. As he pulled his clothes back on at the door, Klaus tried to work out how much he had earned in his head. He got a bit stuck at fifteen divided by four, though, and decided it didn’t matter too much.

The point was, if he made it through the month, he would have _fifteen grand,_ and that would be a _hell_ of a start towards keeping his promise to Dave.

Once he was dressed, he paused. Should he…go back and say goodbye? Would Diego want a kiss or something, like he was some kind of 1950s housewife? Klaus scrunched up his nose at the thought. Luckily, Diego made it easy by walking past the entryway at that very moment on his way to the kitchen.

“Oh, you’re off? Yeah, of course you are. Okay, see you tonight,” Diego said, rubbing the back of his head and looking about as awkward as Klaus felt. Klaus wanted to laugh at the pair they made. Instead, he smiled, waved goodbye, told Diego to “have a good day,” and let himself out of the apartment.

He wasn’t really sure yet what Diego did for a living. There had been no hints around the apartment that he’d picked up on, and unsurprisingly it hadn’t come up in conversation. He mused about this as he walked down the street, wondering which professions could fit Diego best from what he knew of him already.

Vet? He did seem to have a surprisingly caring vibe going on. Hot-shot lawyer? No, too that was too stuffy. Bartender who DJ’d on the side and just happened to be pretty wealthy?

Klaus amused himself like this all the way to the library, where he intended to spend as much of the day as possible curled around a book.

(Bouncer? He looked like he had the strength for it. Klaus could sort of picture Diego standing outside a club, arms crossed, using that authoritative tone to disperse rowdy drunks.)

He picked a book at random, which turned out to be some non-fiction thing about photography, and made a beeline for the comfiest-looking chair. He settled down, opened the book at random to a beautiful photo of some octopi, and began to relax as he started to read. A few hours later, his tummy rumbled in hunger. His instinct was to roll his eyes, turn the page, and focus on the pictures in front of him in an attempt to ignore what his body was telling him. But, as he was about to do so, he thought of Diego, and of the promise he’d made.

_Son of a bitch,_ he thought.

_I’m comfortable here. I don’t want to move,_ said one voice in his head.

_But I think there’s some cash left in your pocket, so getting some food makes sense,_ argued the other voice.

Klaus tilted his head from one side to the other, trying to figure out who to listen to.

_You’re warm and dry here! Why move?_ wheedled the first voice.

_That’s a good point,_ Klaus thought.

_Don’t you want to please Diego?_ whispered the second voice.

A moment passed.

Klaus got up from the chair and wandered out of the library to find himself a sandwich.

*

That evening, when Diego asked him casually if he’d eaten that day, Klaus felt genuinely pleased to be able to nod, and even more so when he saw the spark of pride in Diego’s face.

He was a little surprised by his own reaction – if any of his former clients had started pushing their noses into his everyday life, he’d have found it totally inappropriate and downright nosy. But then, everything about this job was weird. So it made sense, Klaus supposed, that he should feel differently about it than his regular work. And anyway, for the amount of money he was making here, he’d allow more intrusions into his free time than a quick question about what he’d had for lunch.

Klaus was sat at Diego’s feet as all of this was running through his head, Diego eating his dinner at the kitchen table. It was quiet, but not uncomfortably so. Klaus already felt more at ease with his state of undress – and was silently very grateful that Diego kept the apartment nicely heated – and when Diego passed down mouthfuls of food, he accepted them without a fuss. He was warm, and whilst the kitchen floor was perhaps not the most comfortable surface, he was happy enough to sit there and wait for Diego to finish his meal. Hopefully, then, something a little more fun would be on the menu.

Klaus’ ears pricked up at the sound of Diego putting his cutlery down. He looked up to see Diego considering him.

“You’re very quiet tonight,” Diego said. Klaus furrowed his brow in confusion.

“Is that…not what you want?” he asked. Diego paused.

“Let’s go and sit on the sofa,” he said slowly.

_Oh god oh god oh god,_ Klaus’ thoughts started to race. _Now you’ve gone and fucked it up by being TOO quiet, can’t do anything right, he’s going to fire you, out on the street again –_

-“hey!” Diego said urgently, and Klaus’s head snapped towards him from where he’d been staring fixedly at his own hands clasped tightly on his lap. The force of his tone did nothing to calm Klaus’ sudden panic.

“Stop that,” Diego said, sounding frustrated, and Klaus just looked at him, eyes wide.

_Stop what? Sitting?_

“Stop panicking,” Diego said. “Jesus, Klaus, I just want to talk to you on the sofa, everything’s fine.”

Diego held out his hands and helped Klaus to his feet, then lead him to the lounge area where they sat on the sofa together. Diego looked concerned as Klaus remained mute, and reached forward to cup his face with one hand.

“Hey,” he said, tone still a little forceful, but obviously trying to be comforting. “I mean it. Everything’s fine. Okay?”

Klaus nodded, embarrassment at how quickly he’d freaked already seeping through him.

“Words, baby,” Diego prompted.

“Okay,” Klaus said quietly. Diego sighed.

“I was just gonna say,” he rubbed his thumb soothingly across Klaus’ cheekbone, “that I don’t want you to feel like you have to put on an act. With me. You know –“ he gestured randomly at the apartment, and Klaus tilted his head, “- when you’re here. If you wanna talk while we have dinner, you can talk. If I want some peace, I’ll tell you. But unless I give you a specific instruction, I want you to feel comfortable just…” Diego smiled, and something in Klaus fluttered at how gentle it was, “being you, I guess.”

“I – “ Klaus, ironically, was at a loss for words, but words were what Diego wanted from him, so he tried to get a hold of his thoughts. “I like the sound of that,” he managed.

Diego leaned forwards and rewarded him with a kiss. Klaus smiled into it and pushed forward to deepen it. Diego’s hands settled on his hips, and a few moments later Klaus actually squeaked as those strong hands lifted him and settled him down on Diego’s lap. A thrill went though him at the show of strength, and he rocked forward boldly, eliciting a growl from Diego. Klaus gasped as Diego broke the kiss to run his teeth against Klaus’ collarbone, then started to bite gently at the sensitive skin where his neck met his shoulder. Klaus shivered.

“Can you be loud for me, baby?” Diego murmured. Klaus’ breath hitched.

“Yes sir,” he said, feeling the blood rush to his dick as he rutted against Diego again.

“Good boy,” said Diego, then he bit down hard. Klaus threw his head back and let out a loud moan, whispering “yes, yes, just like that, yes Diego, please”, not entirely aware of the words pouring out of his mouth.

Diego grinned darkly, and brought a hand up to tangle in Klaus’ hair.

“Your curls are so pretty, baby,” he said, before tightening his grip and making Klaus gasp and rock against him again. “So pretty,” Diego continued, pulling Klaus’ head to one side to better expose his neck.

“I can be pretty for you, Diego – “ Klaus moaned, eyes half-closing at the feel of Diego’s hands controlling him. “However you want me –“ his words cut off as Diego nipped at his neck, and he started scrabbling to undo the buttons of Diego’s shirt because it suddenly seemed _really_ unfair that Diego was still fully clothed.

Diego pulled Klaus’ head back by tugging his hair, sending another jolt of _pleasure-pain-yes-good_ through Klaus’ brain.

“A little rude, baby,” Diego said, and the authority in his voice was _really_ doing something to Klaus, “to take off someone’s clothes without asking.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Klaus gasped, hands stilling even as he ached to continue. “Please, please may I take off your shirt?”

Diego moved his other hand from Klaus’ hip to trace a line along his lower stomach, tantalisingly close to where Klaus’ dick was straining for attention.

“And why would you want to do that?” Diego said, feigning disinterest, although Klaus could feel the hard outline of his cock pressing through his trousers.

“Please, sir, I want to-“ he gasped again as Diego pinched his waist.

“What was that?” Diego teased.

“I want to see you! Please, Diego, let me touch you, let me –“

Diego leaned forward and silenced him with another searing kiss, filthy and desperate. Klaus took this as confirmation and eagerly began working on the buttons again, until he could pull the shirt open and run his hands up and down Diego’s toned chest. Diego caught Klaus’ hands in one of his own and placed them over the waistband of his trousers. Klaus took the hint and happily undid them, pulling the zipper down and shoving at waistband to free Diego’s erection.

Suddenly, Diego moved his hands underneath Klaus’ ass, and without breaking the kiss, picked him up, and began to move in the direction of the bedroom. Klaus squeaked in surprise and clung on tight, wrapping his legs around Diego’s torso. Diego laughed into the kiss, moving as swiftly as he could across the room and through the doorway until he could drop Klaus onto the bed.

Klaus lay there, trying to catch his breath, staring at the beautiful man above him. Diego’s slow smile was shark-like. He kicked off his trousers and his underwear, then climbed onto the bed, crawling purposefully towards Klaus, who could only stare as he waited for whatever was coming next.

“On your hands and knees, facing the headboard” Diego barked, and Klaus scrambled to obey, shivering in anticipation as he felt Diego’s eyes on his ass. He felt Diego’s strong hands grabbing him there, and sucked in a breath as his cheeks were pulled apart.

_Ohhhhhh my goodddddd_ he thought, as he felt the puff of Diego’s breath where he was the most sensitive. When that breath became a tongue, Klaus nearly jumped from the stimulation, his dick now leaking pre-come onto his stomach

“Oh my god, Diego, oh my god,” he chanted, eyes rolling back with pleasure as Diego’s tongue worked him open. The sensation was overwhelming, and though Klaus was no blushing virgin, something about the fact that it was their first time doing this together added to his arousal. Diego licked over his hole, and fucked into him with his tongue, and Klaus shrieked and tried to push back, to get closer to Diego, earning himself a harsh slap on his right cheek.

“Stay still,” Diego growled, and there was something so feral in the sound that Klaus found himself desperate to obey.

He shuddered under Diego’s ministrations, but stayed as still as he could, even when the tongue was replaced with one finger, and then two.

Klaus’ head tipped back as he moaned, imagining what it would feel like when those fingers were replaced with something bigger.

“Yes, please, more, oh GOD,” he babbled, barely aware of the string of words leaving his lips as Diego began to scissor his fingers.

He continued for a while, the sound of their uneven breathing filling the room, until –

“You ready for me, baby?” Diego asked, and it should be too soon, but maybe Diego had guessed that Klaus loved the drag of it when he was still just a little too tight, and he choked out a garbled “Yes, yes, ready for you, please, sir,” as he fought the urge to writhe.

Diego pulled his fingers out, and Klaus whined at the feeling of emptiness. There was a click of a cap being opened, and Klaus knew Diego was lubing himself up somewhere behind him on the bed, and he only just stopped himself from pushing his ass backwards towards Diego like a cat in heat at the thought of what was coming next.

Then, he felt the tip of it against his rim, and his mouth fell open as he breathed erratically. Diego paused there just long enough to drive Klaus wild, then pushed slowly, every so slowly, all the way inside.

Klaus felt Diego’s hands land on his hips, the weight of them holding him steady as Diego pulled backwards before driving back in. He could hear Diego’s laboured breathing, and the stretch of Diego’s dick inside him was just right, just the way he liked it, and he could almost have sobbed with how painfully hard he was, and oh _God_ it was so good.

“You like this, don’t you baby boy,” Diego growled, and Klaus could have melted. Diego’s grip grew tighter on his hips, tight enough to leave marks, and Klaus would be able to see them for the days to come, and remember how completely Diego had filled him up, and the thought made his eyes roll back in pleasure.

“Yes, sir,” he panted, “Harder, harder!”

He yelped as a smack landed on his ass.

“Manners, baby,” Diego’s voice was low and menacing, and Klaus shuddered.

“I’m sorry!” Klaus clenched his muscles and it was Diego’s turn to moan.

“Christ, baby, you’re so good, so tight – perfect for me, aren’t you? My perfect little slut?”

And now Diego was really hitting all his buttons, and Klaus was weak in the face of it.

“Your – your slut,” he managed, and Diego pounded him harder and faster. “Only for you, Diego,” he continued, hands clenching around the sheets as he felt himself get close to the edge.

“Can you come for me, baby?” Diego asked, and from his voice Klaus could tell that Diego was almost there, too. “Can you come just from my dick inside you?”

And Klaus keened, the words sending him over the edge as Diego slammed into him at just the right angle, and his arms gave out as his orgasm ripped through him and he came all over the sheets, completely untouched.

Diego groaned behind him and his hips stuttered as he orgasmed too, Klaus aware of the sensation of Diego’s seed spilling inside of him.

Diego pulled out carefully, and dropped down onto the bed to lie next to Klaus, staring into his eyes. They lay there, panting in unison, both utterly spent.

“Incredible,” Diego breathed. His eyes were wide and he looked gloriously disheveled. “You are just-“

But Klaus cut him off with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really didn't want to be written, until the end, and then suddenly it really did.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, please drop me a comment!


	6. Chapter Six

The rest of the week passed in a similar fashion – Klaus sheltering in the library during the day, Diego taking him apart and putting him back together again at night. They fell asleep each night on separate sides of the bed, and if they happened to wake up cuddling, well, that wasn’t intentional.

They slept in on Saturday morning, not rising until past eleven. The night before had been good, but quite intense, and they were both happy to indulge in a lazy morning together. When Five had first explained the proposed timetable, Klaus had imagined that the Friday night to Saturday evening shift might feel claustrophobic, that the time would crawl by and that he would have to struggle through it. In fact, it was delightfully easy just knowing that he didn’t have to leave Diego’s all day.

Diego made eggs, and they sat on the couch as they ate, both still too sleepy to face the day properly. Diego flipped channels until he found a movie, grabbed a blanket from the back of the sofa, and settled Klaus back against his chest, tightly spooned with their heads angled toward the screen. Klaus was only half watching, contentedly dozing in and out, more focused on the weight of Diego’s arm slung over his hip. How it didn’t make him feel trapped at all, but safe.

If Klaus hadn’t been so comfortable, this thought might have sent him into a spiral of confusion and self-loathing – he shouldn’t feel that way about being effectively held down by someone who was paying him not to resist – but it felt _good._ And he was sleepy, and Diego was too, and it was easy just to lie there and feel the vibration of Diego’s laugh rumbling in his chest at the funny bits.

They spent most of the day like that, with breaks to eat lunch and to shower (although that turned into something slightly more adventurous than originally intended), and Klaus really wasn’t keeping an eye on the time, so when Diego cleared his throat, he just raised his head from where it had been lying in Diego’s lap. He had been enjoying Diego’s hand carding through his hair as they watched some sci-fi that Diego had been scandalised to hear that Klaus had never seen.

“It’s – it’s seven,” Diego said, suddenly seeming unsure of where to put his hands. He ended up crossing them over his chest. Klaus stretched, yawning.

“And?” he mumbled, rolling over to press a kiss into Diego’s stomach.

“ _Klaus,”_ Diego hissed, and Klaus pulled back at his pained tone. “It’s seven pm.”

_Oh._

Klaus opened his mouth to say something, closed it, and got up off the couch as swiftly as he could. His vision blurred with headrush as he staggered away from Diego, carefully avoiding looking at him.

“Right, well,” Klaus said, trying to fill the silence but finding that he had nothing to say. It wasn’t a feeling he was used to. “Bye, then.”

“B-bye,” said Diego from somewhere behind him. Klaus frowned as he started to pull his clothes on at the door, suddenly frantic in his desire to escape the now-weird atmosphere. Diego always spoke with such precision; it wasn’t like him to stammer. Weird. Or maybe he’d just been saying “ _buh-bye?”_ That was probably it, Klaus reasoned as he stuffed his feet into his well-worn boots.

*

A few hours and twenty dollars later, and Klaus was lying in a grubby hostel bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to drown out the sounds of snoring emanating from the other beds in the room.

He tossed and turned, wincing as the bed creaked in protest, unable to find a good position.

So maybe he’d gotten used to a comfortable bed. He should still be able to get some shut-eye in less luxurious locations. For Christ’s sake, he’d been homeless just over a week ago, and now suddenly he was too good for a shared dorm in a hostel?

When he eventually dropped off to sleep, his dreams were haunted by visions of shadowy figures, pale and desperate and screaming at him to help them. He tried to run but they were everywhere, he tried to cry out but couldn’t make a sound, and then their hands were on him, all chanting his name, _Klaus! Klaus! Klaus!,_ and their fingers were digging into his skin, and –

Klaus sucked in a breath as he sat bolt upright in the bed, breathing hard.

The nightmares were back, then.

*

Klaus was still in a bad mood when he dragged himself to Diego’s the following night. He was exhausted and the ghosts of the night before kept flashing in front of his eyes, and he was having a really hard time shaking them off. And it didn’t help that he already knew the most effective way to silence them. He’d be letting down Dave’s memory if he went looking for something to take the edge off. Plus, Diego would probably fire him on the spot if he turned up high.

He let himself into the apartment and stripped sullenly. He could hear Diego whistling in the kitchen, and the sound of something sizzling in a frying pan, and he looked at the ceiling and begged any all-powerful gods that might be out there to let him get through tonight without snapping at Diego. That was the last thing he needed.

“That you, Klaus?” Diego called cheerily.

Even though Diego couldn’t see him yet, Klaus summoned all the energy he could, and plastered on a fake smile as he called back,

“Hey there, handsome.”

He finished undressing and walked through to greet Diego properly, who turned to kiss him when he approached.

Klaus tried to relax into the kiss, but when Diego pulled back, brow furrowing, he knew he’d already been caught. How on earth Diego had already clocked that something was off was beyond him.

“Everything alright?” Diego said carefully, stirring the veggies in the pan with one hand.

And Klaus was about to deflect, or make some stupid joke, or just full-on lie, but something about the open expression on Diego’s face stopped him. He paused, biting his lip as he considered the man in front of him. Diego waited. A moment passed, and then Klaus sighed, giving in, and leaned forward to drop his head onto Diego’s shoulder.

“Didn’t sleep well,” he said quietly. After a moment, he felt Diego’s arms close around him.

“Funny,” Diego said, almost inaudibly. “Neither did I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our poor oblivious boys :'(  
> Any guesses about Diego's career? Can confirm that he is not a detective or a fighter...


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus starts to get suspicious

A few hours later, Klaus found himself sitting contentedly at Diego’s feet, in front of the sofa. Diego had just chosen a film that Klaus was happy to pretend to watch, whilst really he would probably be not-so-subtly dozing against Diego’s leg.

“Diego,” Klaus said, stroking an arm lazily up the side of Diego’s pyjama bottoms.

“Mm?”

“Do you want the lights off?”

Diego groaned, which Klaus accurately interpreted as _“yes, but I can’t be bothered to get up, and neither can you”._

Klaus was surprised, however, by what Diego said next.

“Hand me that coaster, will you?”

Klaus wrinkled his nose in confusion but complied. He felt much more awake a moment later when Diego threw the coaster like a frisbee toward the wall of the apartment. There was a soft _click_ as the coaster collided with the switch, and then the lights were out. Klaus’s arms tightened around Diego’s leg in his surprise.

“Um,” he said eloquently. Then he came back to himself a bit. “You – the coaster might have damaged the light switch…do you want me to check?” He was struggling to comprehend why on _earth_ Diego, who was so controlled and not normally even the slightest bit prone to launching small objects into the air out of sheer laziness, would do such a thing.

“The switch is fine,” Diego replied absentmindedly. “Relax, babe.”

And Klaus was still very much perplexed, but then the movie was starting, and Diego didn’t seem to think anything out of the ordinary had happened at all, and Klaus decided just to chalk it up to one of those weird things that happened to him sometimes, and he rested his head back against Diego’s leg and let his eyelids flutter shut.

He felt Diego’s hand land briefly on his head and smiled.

*

Klaus had almost forgotten about the incident, dozing happily through the film, finally able to find some peace in the comfort of Diego’s apartment. An hour or two later – Klaus hadn’t kept track, he hadn’t needed to – the credits were rolling, and Diego was helping him to his feet, and kissing him softly, and Klaus was sleepy and leaned happily into it. And then Diego, ever the neat-freak, went to go and pick up the coaster where it had landed on the floor. Klaus followed him with his eyes, then glanced to check the light switch, which, as Diego had said, did appear to be perfectly fine.

What good luck, he marvelled, that Diego had thrown the coaster hard enough to flip the switch, but not so hard as to damage it. What an incredibly convenient fluke.

And then Diego flicked his wrist and the coaster flew neatly back to its place on the coffee table. Klaus blinked. It was _exactly_ where it had been before. He blinked again, and looked at Diego in confusion, tilting his head.

Diego just held out a hand.

“Bed time,” he said, and Klaus took his hand and followed him to the bedroom. He opened his mouth to say something, but Diego shot him a warning glance that said _I’m tired. Another time._

Klaus closed his mouth.

*

The next morning, they got a little carried away in the shower, and suddenly Diego was running late for – for wherever it was that he went during the day. He was grumbling and swearing under his breath, and Klaus figured the best thing he could do was try to keep out of his way as he raced around, buttons half done up, one sock missing.

Diego hopped to a wardrobe, took out a pair of smart shoes and threw them over his shoulder without looking. They span in a straight line through the air in front of Klaus’ face, through the open doorway leading to the main room, and landed neatly at the front door, as precise as if someone had carefully placed them there.

Klaus’s eyes widened into an expression between disbelief, shock, and suspicion as he turned his head slowly to consider Diego’s back.

Diego, finally victorious in his search for the elusive sock, and entirely unaware of Klaus’ suddenly rapt attention, finished dressing himself, gave Klaus a quick peck, and went hurriedly out of the door, pausing only for a moment to shove his feet into the shoes waiting for him there.

And then, Klaus was alone in the apartment.

He sat back down on the bed.

“What the actual fuck,” he said.

*

Klaus was struck with a sense of déjà vu as he walked to the library once again, this time thinking much more seriously about how Diego might have earned his money.

He was pretty sure by now that Diego was not a vet, not a bartender either.

He thought of the lack of personal touches in the flat. He thought, too, of the warning that had flashed through his brain in Five’s office - that there must be something wrong with this handsome man if he was willing to pay all this money for a sub rather than just swiping right like everybody else.

Klaus pulled his jacket closer around himself, suddenly feeling cold despite the sunny day.

That day, he chose a fiction story, some light-hearted romance about pretentious yet horny teenagers who thought they had to save the world. He’d picked it because he thought he would relax into the story, and forget his own problems for a while. It was cute, and gay, and set in Europe, so normally that would do it for him, but still Klaus struggled to slip out of his own head.

He was too unnerved.

*

That evening, when he arrived outside Diego’s apartment, he hesitated. It was only for a moment, but from someone who had a long history of throwing himself headfirst into wild situations without a second’s thought, even a moment spoke volumes.

Then, Klaus took a breath, told himself he was being ridiculous, and walked into the apartment, trying to exude a confidence he didn’t feel. He stripped, folded the clothes (which wasn’t easy, considering the combination of faux fur and feathers he’d been sporting) and went to find Diego.

He was in the bedroom with his back to the door, holding the framed photo in his hands. Klaus had snuck a glance at it one morning when Diego had been in the bathroom. It was of a beautiful blonde woman, with flawless skin and bright red lips. She was looking into the camera, with an expression of perplexed amusement on her pretty face, clearly full of love for whoever was behind the lens.

Klaus knocked gently on the door frame to alert Diego to his presence. The photo frame was placed back down in an instant, Diego straightening up quickly and turning to greet him.

“Evening,” Klaus said, almost shyly, half hidden by the wall as he hung around the doorframe.

Diego smiled, but there was some tension behind it. He looked tired. “Hey,” he said simply, moving closer to Klaus.

“Long day?” Klaus asked sympathetically, placing his hands on Diego’s shoulders, pressing his thumbs into the taught muscles. Diego sighed.

“Kind of. I’d _kill_ for a drink, but it’s a weeknight, so I probably w- “ Diego paused. Klaus realised that he’d tightened his grip without meaning to, and relaxed his hands, then withdrew them to play with his curls just to have somewhere to put them. Diego narrowed his eyes.

“What?” he asked, voice suspicious. “What did I do?”

“Nothing, nothing!” Klaus laughed, but it sounded a little shrill even to his own ears, and Diego’s scowl deepened.

He stepped forward, and suddenly Klaus wasn’t laughing anymore.

“I thought we had agreed, Klaus,” Diego said, all vulnerability gone from his tone. “That lying to me is unacceptable.”

Klaus took a step back, and real fear must have flashed across his face, because Diego froze.

They stood there for a moment, Klaus hyper-aware of his own nakedness in a way that he hadn’t been since his first night, Diego scanning Klaus’ face, anger slowly replacing itself with a desperate confusion.

Diego closed his eyes, took a slow breath, and when he opened them, he looked calmer.

“Something’s bothering you,” he said. “Let’s talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun duuuunnnnnnnn
> 
> Should Klaus be worried? Is our soft, sweet, Diego hiding a shady second life?   
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments!  
> xoxo


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two idiots finally communicate, and Klaus discovers the truth about Diego's profession.

Klaus knew better than to protest any further. He followed Diego mutely, staying a few paces away, just out of arm’s reach, as Diego led him to the kitchen table.

“Sit,” Diego said in a voice that brooked no argument. Klaus automatically began lowering himself to the floor, but Diego cleared his throat and gestured at the chair. _Oh._

Diego sat down opposite him, and Klaus knew rationally that Diego had probably chosen to sit here so that Klaus would feel safer with the table between them, but the panicked voice in his head was shrieking that the little scene looked awfully like an interrogation. Diego was sat stiffly across from him, the tension in his shoulders betraying his stress even as he tried to keep his face bland and neutral. Klaus sat on the chair with his knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around them.

“Klaus,” Diego said slowly, “can you tell me what I did to upset you?”

Klaus’ lip trembled. He looked at Diego, eyes wide, trying desperately to read the situation he now found himself in. He opened his mouth to speak, but then snapped it closed, and shook his head quickly.

Diego’s eyes flicked up to the ceiling as he tried to conceal a frustrated huff.

“Alright. Let’s go for some yes / no questions then. Can you do that?”

Klaus stared blankly for a moment before nodding, and Diego brought his hands forward on the table, clasping them and rubbing one thumb over the other repeatedly.

“Good. Okay. Did I scare you, just now?”

Klaus nodded.

“Was it something I said?”

A pause, then another slow nod.

Diego frowned, and tilted his head to the side.

“Was it…something to do with me mentioning alcohol?” Diego guessed, and Klaus closed his eyes and shook his head.

Diego bit his lip, clearly deep in thought. Then his frown cleared in understanding and he looked back at Klaus, eyes searching.

“Kill. I said I would kill for a drink. Was that – was that what scared you?”

Klaus really wasn’t sure if he should be playing this game anymore. If Diego really did have some nefarious past, then surely admitting to having caught on put him in danger? All he could do was look across at Diego, upset to the point of gently trembling, arms locked tight around his knees. He looked away from Diego, eyes swooping down to stare at his knees.

“Klaus, _please,_ talk to me. I w-want to help but I d-don’t understand!” Klaus heard the rising desperation in Diego’s voice, and there was that stammer again, and looked up to see that Diego’s face had crumpled into something so sad, so vulnerable…

Looking at Diego, like this, Klaus felt his breathing begin to slow.

He trusted this man. Diego was many things, but no matter what, he had never given Klaus a reason to doubt his own safety.

“How do you earn your money.” It came out as a statement more than the question it truly was, and Klaus’ voice sounded weird to his own ears.

Diego blinked, brows furrowing, so exaggerated a movement that it was almost comical.

“W-what?”

Klaus looked Diego directly in the eye, and noted that the other man was breathing hard, and that his left thumb was still brushing back and forth over his right, faster now than before.

“How do you afford this apartment? How do you afford me?” Klaus spoke quietly but clearly.

Diego rubbed at his face, took a deep breath in, and let it out slowly.

“I’m a darts player,” he said, voice steadier. “I’m a professional darts player.”

And that was so far away from what Klaus had expected, that now it was his turn to look comically baffled. Diego was looking at him so intensely, and his eyes were honest.

“Okay,” Klaus said slowly. “I feel like most pro darts players don’t have that much disposable income, though.”

In reality, he knew nothing at all about professional darts players, but _surely_ it couldn’t be this lucrative?

( _If it was, he should have got in on it a long time ago)_

Diego was nodding, biting his lip again. “So, my father was very rich. Died relatively recently. That’s part of it.”

Klaus nodded, unfolding his knees now and swinging his feet back down to touch the ground.

Diego continued, “and, you’re right. _Most_ darts players could never afford a place like this. _I,_ however, happen to be the world champion. And I have been every year for the last ten years.”

He cracked a small smile at Klaus’ shocked expression.

“Basically, I’m really good at throwing stuff,” he said.

Klaus stared at him for just a moment longer, then put his hands up to cover his face as he started to laugh gently. Diego visibly relaxed at the sight of it, tension leaking out of him as he ran a hand through his hair.

“I thought you were some kind of assassin or something,” Klaus admitted sheepishly, and comprehension dawned over Diego’s face.

“No wonder you were scared,” he said softly, reaching out a hand. Klaus placed his smaller hand gently on top of it. Diego closed his fingers around Klaus’ and squeezed gently. “But…I mean, why did you think that? I guess my throwing skills could be some kind of crazy superspy shit, but was that really all it was that got you so rattled? When I threw that coaster ‘cos I couldn’t be bothered to get up and turn off the light?”

“Well when you say it like that, it sounds ridiculous,” Klaus said, relief thrumming through him, watching mildly as Diego played with his fingers over the table. “It was mostly that. But also, there aren’t any photos or, like, personal stuff here, you know? And,” he glanced back at Diego’s face, wondering if he should say this last bit, but Diego caught his eye and smiled encouragingly.

“And I couldn’t understand why you would be paying me to be here, instead of…” he trailed off.

“Instead of finding someone on my own?” Diego finished quietly.

“Well…yeah,” Klaus said.

Diego suddenly looked very sad and tired, and Klaus regretted having ever stirred up this whole mess.

“My family is kind of high profile. My siblings include Luther Hargreeves – I know you’re not into sports, but he’s a superstar wrestler- “ Diego laughed a little at the clear lack of recognition on Klaus’ face. “well, okay, you haven’t heard of him. But he _is_ extremely successful, and you have _definitely_ heard of my sister Allison.”

_Allison?_ Klaus thought.

And then the penny dropped.

“ALLISON HARGREEVES IS YOUR SISTER?” he all but screeched, and finally the last shred of doubt slipped away. Because of course Diego had to be subtle, had to be discreet where his love life was concerned, if his sister was the biggest star to grace the silver screen.

“Holy shit,” Klaus breathed, laughing a little maniacally. “You have to tell me which rumours about her are true. Does she really do puppy yoga? Is that really a thing that she does?”

And then Diego was laughing, and standing up, and pulling Klaus around the table towards him and into a deep hug. And Klaus melted into it, arms snaking around Diego’s lean back to squeeze himself as close as possible.

And it came as no surprise to Klaus that he felt completely and utterly secure there. Within the circle of Diego’s strong arms, Klaus felt, finally, that he was truly safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys threw some excellent suggestions at me, but nobody guessed! So there it is. Diego uses his mad throwing skills to get that dolla. Suffice to say, Daddy Reggie was always more impressed with Luther's wrestling successes than Di's perfect bullseyes. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! And sorry that my posting has slowed down. Life has gotten a little busier recently!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus gets some bad news

Klaus breathed hard as he re-read the words on the computer screen. He should have known this was never going to work. Why had he let himself believe, let himself get lulled into a false sense of security?

When had things _ever_ worked out for him?

He was sat in the library again, although he was barely even aware of his location now as he blinked back tears of anger and bitter disappointment. This library had become his shelter during the long daytime hours. And today, he had let himself get so excited about the thought of being able to get his own place if Diego decided to keep him on after the trial month ended.

Klaus smiled weakly as he thought of Diego. Things had been good, recently. He felt like he understood a little more what the other man wanted from him, and it was much easier to feel confident when he wasn’t second-guessing himself all the time. He knew that getting too comfortable at Diego’s was dangerous. It was a job, after all. And the trial period would end in another week, and what if Diego decided he wasn’t worth it?

Klaus blinked hard and shook his head to clear it.

_No,_ he thought. Memories flooded into his brain of Diego’s eyes gazing at him, Diego’s voice telling him he was _good, so good, Klaus,_ Diego’s hands gently playing with his hair. Diego wanted him – as an employee, that is. Diego liked having him there. He had to believe that. If not, he had absolutely nothing left.

That was becoming more and more clear with every Saturday night spent away from Diego’s place, his own fingers digging into his arms as he tried desperately to keep the nightmares away. And Diego could read him so well, by now. He was that little bit gentler, softer, on Sunday nights, when he could tell that Klaus was hurting, could see the dark shadows under his eyes betraying his lack of sleep. It made Klaus’s heart ache in a way that he didn’t quite understand.

Klaus looked sadly at the computer screen again, halfheartedly hoping that the list would morph before his eyes into something attainable.

If he had known what the results would include – bank statements, proof of former address, letter from a guarantor, all things he had absolutely no way of acquiring – perhaps he would never have searched for “Documentation Required To Rent An Apartment” _._

*

By the time he got to Diego’s that night, he was desperate for a distraction. His misery had become an itch under his skin, and he knew that if he played his cards right, Diego would take care of it for him.

He wondered miserably if there was any way that Five would be his guarantor, would agree to pay his rent in that case that Klaus failed to, as he stripped and folded his clothes on his shelf. He didn’t even hear Diego’s call of greeting from the other room. He walked dejectedly towards the kitchen, straightening his posture out as he entered the main space and shifting his face to a more neutral expression.

Diego had his back to him. He was emptying the dishwasher and humming to himself. Klaus almost smiled at the sight.

_And I was genuinely worried that he was an assassin,_ he thought.

He moved behind Diego and rested his hands on the other man’s hips. Klaus leaned forward and whispered next to Diego’s ear, “can I?”

Diego paused, then said “I’m not quite sure what I’m agreeing to, but sure.” Klaus could hear the smile in his voice, felt a little thrill go through him at the show of trust.

Klaus felt a little of the tension go out of his body. He leaned in closer, his arms snaking around Diego’s middle to hold him close against him, and tilted his head to the side so that he could kiss Diego’s neck gently. Diego relaxed in his hold, and his breathing became more pronounced as Klaus licked and sucked, careful not to leave any marks, but just forceful enough to get Diego’s pulse racing. He dragged his teeth against the sensitive skin, and Diego groaned. Klaus grinned darkly and did it again.

“You’re in a mood tonight,” Diego murmured as Klaus moved his head to the other side and started pressing kisses against the new expanse of skin.

Klaus just hummed in response. His instincts were blaring that Diego would demand a vocal response, but when Diego opened his mouth again, most likely to do just that, Klaus spun Diego around quickly and captured his mouth with his own. He rested his arms lightly over Diego’s shoulders, pushing him backwards until he was trapped between Klaus’ body and the kitchen counter. Diego’s skillful hands found their way to Klaus’ slender waist, and Klaus canted his hips forwards, closing the remaining space between their two bodies. Diego groaned into Klaus’ mouth.

Klaus’ kisses were desperate and filthy, and Diego’s lips were pressing against his just as firmly, and their tongues were clashing, and it was all so good, but still not enough to silence the undercurrent of panic and misery in Klaus’ brain.

He made a short, frustrated noise and pulled back, looking forcefully up into Diego’s dazed eyes. His pupils were blown wide, mouth slack, shoulders rising and falling with his quick breaths. He looked exquisite.

“Bedroom,” Klaus said, his tone low. “Now.”

Diego huffed a laugh. “And you’re in charge tonight, huh?” he murmured. “What’s got you all riled up, baby?”

 

And just like that, Klaus' temporary reprieve was ripped away.

 

Klaus closed his eyes, trying to focus on the beautiful, sexy man in front of him, but it was too late. At Diego’s words, he was suddenly stuck in his own memory, and he scrunched up his face as though that would keep the ghosts away.

He felt Diego’s body go tense in front of him. A beat passed, and Klaus could feel Diego’s perceptive gaze on him but didn’t dare meet his eye. After a moment, those strong hands moved upwards from Klaus’ waist to his torso as Diego pulled him into an enormous hug. All the passion and heat and electricity that had been surging between them had evaporated. Klaus withheld a groan of irritation as he felt tears begin to prick at his eyes.

Then Diego moved one hand to run it gently through his curls, and Klaus couldn’t help it any more. His chest began to heave with long-suppressed sobs.

“Oh, Klaus,” he heard Diego murmur sadly, and Klaus could only continue to sob against the other man’s chest. “Shh, baby. I’ve got you.”

Klaus tried desperately to get his breathing under control, but everything was suddenly too much, and he felt himself go a little lightheaded as he dragged in gasps of breath. He was clinging on to Diego like a lifeboat, trying to anchor himself to the gentle sensation of fingers in his hair, and the low voice saying soothingly, “whatever it is, we’ll figure it out, I promise.”

“I don’t –“ Klaus broke off, squeezing his eyes tight shut. “I don’t think we can.”

He heard Diego sigh above his head, and opened his eyes a little to see Diego staring seriously at him.

“Try me,” he said.

Klaus sniffed, took a long, slow breath, and nodded tentatively.

“Okay,” he whispered. “Maybe we should sit down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: the full Dave backstory
> 
> Thank you all so much for your wonderful comments. I love them all!!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus opens up about Dave. Diego makes him a cup of tea.

Klaus accepted the mug of warm tea gratefully as Diego pushed it into his hands, then sat down on the sofa next to him. He smiled as Diego arranged the blanket from the back of the sofa over Klaus’ lap. It was soft against his skin.

“Thanks,” he said quietly, eyes flicking up to meet Diego’s before sliding back down to stare at his own hands. “Okay, so…” he trailed off, and pressed his lips together. “I don’t know where to start.”

Diego said nothing, just brushing his thumb gently back and forth over Klaus’ shoulder. Klaus sighed and tried again.

“So…Dave,” he said, staring fixedly at his tea. “Dave found me when…fuck, Diego I can’t…”

“You can.”

“okay…okay…so there was this guy, and his name was Dave,” Klaus began. Diego didn’t falter in his comforting gesture. Klaus looked up at the ceiling, trying to stop his lips from trembling. “And I was in…a reeeeeally bad way, and he took me in.”

“What kind of bad way, Klaus.” It was a question, but Diego’s tone was low and flat. Klaus shuddered.

“Christ on a…do I really need to say it? I was homeless, okay? And off my tits like, twenty-four seven on whatever I could get my hands on to make them go away.”

_He’s going to hate you, he’s going to hate you, he’s going to fire you, oh my god –_

“To make who go away?” Diego asked, and Klaus could tell he was restraining his anger, trying not to let it show in his voice.

“The – Diego, I  -“

“ _Who_ , Klaus,” and now Diego’s voice was more insistent, and Klaus took a swig of tea and prayed to God that she wouldn’t take Diego away from him. Not now.

“The ghosts,” he whispered.

Diego’s thumb stilled on Klaus’ shoulder.

“Ghosts,” Diego repeated, and Klaus couldn’t read his tone. He suddenly looked up to meet Diego’s eyes, terrified of the rejection he might find there.

“Nightmares, daymares, you know,” he said, “I couldn’t make them shut up. I could always feel them clawing at me. Except when I was so…so far gone that I couldn’t feel anything at all.”

Diego sighed heavily. Klaus suddenly knew what the other man was thinking and chuckled weakly.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, Mr ‘My Body Is A Temple’” he managed, “I know. But I didn’t have many options.”

Diego closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, then snapped his eyes back open and looked at Klaus again. There was something unfamiliar in those lovely eyes, usually so warm.

“And then Dave,” Diego prompted, curling his hands into fists and placing them on his knees.

Klaus smiled sadly. “And then, Dave,” he said wistfully. “I don’t know why he did it, but he took one look at me and offered me a place to crash. I think maybe he’d lost someone to drugs, I don’t know. He got me through it. First time I’d been totally sober in - I don’t even _know_ how many years. It got ugly sometimes, though. He was so patient.”

“Were you two…?”

Klaus thought of Dave’s warm face, his beautiful, intoxicating combination of strength and vulnerability.

“I think we were heading that way,” he said quietly. He felt the tears threatening to spill again. “I’ve never talked about Dave with anybody, Diego…”

“Hey, hey, look at me,” Diego said, and Klaus obliged. “I’m pushing because I think you need to get this stuff off your chest. I’m not angry.”

Klaus looked pointedly at Diego’s hands, still clenched tightly in fists. Diego breathed out slowly.

“Okay, fair point, I’m angry. But not at you. I promise. Okay?”

_He’s lying, he’s going to throw you out, you’ll be on the streets again, you’ve let Dave down…_

“Okay,” Klaus said, trying to drown out the unwelcome voices, choosing instead, despite all odds, to believe the man sat opposite him.

“Good,” said Diego. “Okay. What happened next?”

“He died.”

Diego didn’t say anything for a moment, just stared at Klaus in what looked like disbelief. Klaus bit his lip to try and stop it trembling.

“How’d it happen,” Diego asked, voice strained.

“He got caught up in some kind of gang fight on the way home one night. Gun shot to the shoulder. Right outside his place. He didn’t exactly live on the good side of town, you know? Didn’t have much money. And that was enough for him to die. He didn’t even make it to hospital.”

“Klaus, I am so sor-“

“And the last thing he said,” Klaus pushed on, suddenly desperate to get this over with and to stop re-living the worst day of his whole life, “right before he died - I was there, I heard the shot from the apartment window and I came running and he was bleeding out and the very last thing he said,” Klaus sucked in a breath, words tumbling out in a rush, now, “was him begging me to move somewhere safe. Get out of here, Klaus. I need you to be safe. You deserve better _._ And then he wasn’t talking to me anymore.”

Klaus felt Diego’s hands close around his own, and watched as Diego carefully removed the mug from Klaus’ shaking fingers and put it down on the coffee table.

“So I went to Five, and I asked for a regular, and then I met you,” he said, winding down now, and suddenly feeling so, so tired. “And I figured that I’d be able to get my own place easily with what I earn here. And then today I looked it up. And you need so much shit to get an apartment, Diego, like, bills and stuff to prove where you lived before, except I can’t prove shit, and I don’t have a guarantor, and I’ve let Dave down and I don’t know why I ever thought I could do this because I _can’t!”_

And suddenly Diego was pulling Klaus towards him, settling him, anchoring him. Diego’s arms surrounding him, Diego’s chin resting on top of his head, Diego’s voice in his ears murmuring, _it’s okay, you’re safe here, you’re going to be fine, I’ve got you_.

Neither of them could have said how long they just sat there, holding each other close. The rest of the world had entirely faded away.

After a while, their breathing had slowed, and Diego pulled back to look Klaus in the eye. He suddenly looked vulnerable. Klaus wasn’t sure what to make of that. Diego was supposed to be the strong one.

“What is it?” he asked, brow furrowing.

Diego swallowed.

“I  - er – I don’t know where you’ve been staying on Saturday nights, b-but…”

“Hostels,” Klaus murmured, and Diego nodded.

“Right, well…I’ve got the guest bedroom, anyway, if you wanted…not as like a work thing, but just, you know, somewhere to crash, you’d have your own space, obviously…”

Klaus’ breath caught in his throat.

“Diego, I can’t ask that of you,” he said weakly, but his heart was singing _Please! Please! Please!_

“You d-didn’t ask. I’m offering.” Diego paused, and brought a hand up to cup Klaus’ face. “Move in with me.”

And Klaus knew that this job was straying into dangerous territory, and that this had never been part of the deal, and that it was starting to feel like something very new and that the stakes were impossibly high. But Diego's brown eyes were sincere and earnest, and Klaus knew that there was no turning back now anyway. He was already too far gone. 

And he nodded his head, and leaned forward to press a light kiss to Diego’s lips.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters nine and ten were meant to be one longer chap, but it felt better to split them up. So, speedy updates for everyone! 
> 
> Please drop me some comments!  
> xoxo


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus goes for a swim, and there's an unexpected family visit.

Klaus felt himself relax as he slipped into the pool. He treaded water for a moment, then pushed off, moving through the water calmly. When Diego had mentioned that there was a gym in his building, Klaus had absent-mindedly nodded and promised to check it out. But once he had actually visited and discovered a swimming pool, too, he was sold. He’d learned to swim as a child, but hadn’t really been in a position for taking trips to the local lido for the last ten years or so.

And now, with the bank account that Five had helped him to set up, Klaus had fifteen thousand dollars to his name. His first month’s earnings. More money than he’d ever had access to in his life.

So the first thing he had bought had been a pair of bright green speedos, with some pink goggles and a towel thrown in for good measure. Using that bank card for the first time when he’d paid for them had been a hell of a rush. Klaus smiled as he remembered the cashier’s bemusement when he’d literally jumped for joy, clicking his heels to the side as he turned to leave the shop with his new belongings.

Diego had been stressed and grumpy when Klaus had gotten home that day– he was under some sort of pressure at work, but Klaus didn’t really know the details – but when he’d seen Klaus slipping into the guest room clutching his new purchases, the lines on his forehead had eased, and he’d smiled, looking quietly pleased.

_Not the guest room,_ Klaus thought to himself, pushing off from the opposite wall of the pool and starting his front crawl. _My room._

The thought was dangerously exciting.

And now that the trial month had been and gone, Klaus was beginning to feel like he could let go of some of his fear. Last Saturday evening, when seven o’clock had rolled around, Diego had nudged Klaus awake from where he’d been dozing on the couch, and smiled that rare, nervous smile that Klaus only saw when his strong, fearless Diego was feeling vulnerable.

“Trial month’s up”, he’d said quietly. “I hope you already figured this out, but I’d – I’d like you to stay.”

Klaus had kissed him in response, a slow, sincere kiss to communicate things he wasn’t sure he was ready to put into words, then flopped down to curl into Diego’s chest. He’d felt Diego’s breathing even out and a light tough of pressure on his hair, as if Diego had pressed a gentle kiss there.

“Good,” he’d heard Diego murmur, and he’d smiled. Yeah. Things were good.

*

Klaus was happily rambling on to Diego about the new clothes he’d found in the charity shop that day, pausing only to accept forkfuls of pasta passed down from the table, when a noise startled him into silence. It took him a moment to work out that it was a landline phone ringing. He looked up at Diego questioningly, who sighed, shrugged apologetically and stood up to grab the phone.

“Hello? Oh, it’s you. What do you want?”

Klaus watched, uncertain, from his kneeling position next to the table. Whoever was on the other end of the phone, Diego didn’t sound too happy about it. Diego listened to the other speaker for a moment, then ran a hand through his hair, a move Klaus had noticed he often pulled when he was suppressing irritation.

“No, Luther, you _can’t_ just call to talk to your brother. That isn’t a thing that we do. So whatever’s on your mind, out with it, otherwise –“

Diego huffed as the other voice started to speak again. Then, he suddenly went very still. His eyes darted to where Klaus was still kneeling on the kitchen floor. When Diego spoke again, his voice was quiet, and a chill went through Klaus at the sound of it.

“What do you mean, you’re outside?”

Klaus’ eyes widened and he looked at Diego for instruction. Diego looked just as stricken as he was, and Klaus jumped as a loud thump came from the front door.

Diego hung up the phone and hissed, “you, bedroom, now.”

Klaus didn’t need to be told twice. He stumbled to his feet and had almost made it to his room when the front door slammed open with unnecessary force and a colossal silhouette filled the frame. He briefly made eye contact with the huge man, who looked a little taken aback, and Klaus was suddenly hyper aware of his own state of undress. He didn’t wait around for introductions, swinging his bedroom door shut behind him and sitting with his back to the wood, his own heartbeat pounding in his ears as he heard Diego’s raised voice behind him.

“I don’t care if you’re the oldest, you can’t just barge into my home, you asshole!”

“Well, whoever that was, I think that explains why you’ve been even more elusive than usual,” the stranger – Diego’s brother, that’s what Diego had said on the phone – said, and he barked out a rough laugh. Klaus folded his arms around himself, shivering.

“Why are you here, Luther?” Diego’s voice was low and Klaus reacted instinctively to that anger, huddling in closer to himself. It didn’t matter that he was in a different room. There was a strange man in Diego’s apartment and Diego was clearly rattled, and Klaus didn’t know what to do with that.

“Well I was hoping for a warmer welcome than that, but _fine,_ I’ll cut to the chase,” Klaus heard Luther say. “Pogo went through Dad’s office to sort it out, and he says there’s some ornate box missing. I was coming to se if you knew anything about that.”

Diego let out a quick laugh, but it was humorless.

“Let me get this straight, big guy,” he said, and Klaus could hear that the two men were moving around in the next room. Judging by where the voices were coming from, it sounded like they were circling each other. “Pogo says some box is gone from Reggie’s office, and your first thought is that I stole it?” He sounded incredulous and furious at the same time. “Why the fuck would I do that? I don’t have your box. Now get out.”

“That’s not what I’m saying Diego, come on, I was just asking- “

“I know what you were asking.” Diego said shortly. “And the answer is no. Now I believe I told you to GET” – Klaus jumped at the muffled noise of something colliding with the other side of the wall – “OUT!” He clamped his hands to his ears as something else hit the wall behind him.

“Fine, fine, I’m going, there’s no need to get all stabby,” Luther sounded petulant, but his heavy footsteps moved in the direction of the front door. Klaus heard the door open, close, and then there was one final thud of metal colliding with wood. Klaus’ eyes were wide, and his breathing was faster than usual, but the man was gone, and he was in his own room, and Diego –

Diego was knocking on his door.

“Klaus? Are you – can you let me in, please?”

Klaus stood up unsteadily and opened the door, peering out even though he already knew it was only Diego left in the living room.

Diego looked wilder than Klaus had ever seen him.

“Diego?” Klaus asked uncertainly. Diego breathed out and closed his eyes.

“Fuck, Klaus, I’m so sorry, I had no idea he was coming, I swear.”

Klaus took a small step out of his bedroom and looked around the room, noting the two kitchen knives sticking out of the wall, on either side of where Luther must have been standing, and the third knife that had been thrown into the door after it had been closed.

“Whoa,” he said, without really meaning to. Diego followed his line of sight, and chuckled weakly.

“My brother, he, uh, gets under my skin, I guess,” he said, sounding sheepish. “He knew I wasn’t actually aiming for him, though. Are you alright? I told you that you were safe here, I promised, but now…fuck, Klaus, I-”

“Hey, yeah, it’s okay,” Klaus said, reaching out for Diego’s hand. “I’m okay.”

But Diego still looked off-kilter.

“Hey,” Klaus said again. “You didn’t know he was coming, right?”

“Right,” Diego said uncertainly. Klaus took a step closer.

“You got me out of the room as soon as possible, right?”

“Right,” Diego said again, “not quick enough though. I hate that he saw you…you shouldn’t have to worry about anyone else being here while you’re under my protection.”

And there was something that needed to be unravelled, there, but this wasn’t the time.

“Diego,” Klaus said, trying to exude a calm he didn’t feel. “You trust me, right?”

“Right,” Diego whispered.

“And I trust you,” Klaus murmured, and leaned forward to press a kiss to Diego’s cheek. He leaned back, and Diego lifted a hand to the spot where Klaus’ lips had been. “I trust you, Diego. I feel safe with you. Okay?”

Diego looked at Klaus for a long moment, then he smiled, and some of the tension locked up in his shoulders seemed to fade away.

“Okay,” Diego said.

Klaus led him by the hand he was still holding into the kitchen.

“This definitely calls for hot chocolate,” he said, opening the cupboards in search of cocoa powder.

“Top right,” Diego said quietly, and Klaus retrieved it, then turned instinctively to the opposite cupboard to grab two mugs. He spun around the open the cutlery drawer and fished out two spoons before turning back and catching Diego staring at him with an unusual smile on his face.

“What,” said Klaus, feeling himself start to blush. “What is it?”

Diego dropped his gaze to Klaus’ bare feet before glancing back up to meet his eyes again.

“Nothing,” he said, still smiling. Diego moved forward and Klaus leaned in to receive his kiss. It was simple, and sweet, and familiar. “Nothing,” Diego said again, but they both knew that wasn’t true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist the thought of Diego throwing knives at least somewhere in this story. So of course a visit from Luther was in order!
> 
> Please let me know what you think! <3


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday night at Diego's, featuring two hopeless idiots in pjs and a side of smut

 Klaus surveyed the room in front of him with bleary-eyed contentment. It was comfortable, and clean, and _his._ He ran a hand gently along the soft duvet and smiled to himself, incredulous. It was a Saturday night, and he wasn’t in some random, dodgy hostel. He was in his very own bedroom, in Diego’s beautiful, safe apartment.

_How on earth did you manage to end up here?_ he wondered to himself.

_By spreading your legs for the first available customer, as usual,_ whispered that nasty, angry voice form the back of his brain.

_No,_ Klaus told himself. _That’s not true._

_Isn’t it?_ wheedled the voice.

Klaus blinked hard and closed his hand around the duvet. It wasn’t like that. It _wasn’t._

Except…it sort of was.

Suddenly the cool of the pillow seemed less attractive, and even the muted noises of Diego moving around in the next room weren’t enough to bring a smile to his lips. Klaus stripped silently, pulled on some pyjamas and got into the bed.

He switched off the lights, and lay there, unmoving, staring up at the ceiling.

_He’s got you right where he wants you,_ said the voice. _You’ve trapped yourself._

“No, I _like_ being here,” Klaus muttered. “I like…”

But that thought was going somewhere dangerous, so he cut himself off. But he couldn’t quite convince himself that he hadn’t just pictured a pair of surprisingly gentle brown eyes, skilled hands, and a scar running through short, dark hair.

*

Klaus slept fitfully. The nightmares didn’t come, tonight, just odd, distorted dreams that left him feeling disoriented and on edge each time he woke up. Eventually, some time around 4am he guessed, he got bored and gave up, shuffling out of his room towards the kitchen.

It was odd to be in the apartment without Diego’s presence. It wasn’t like he was far away, but still. Klaus grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl and looked around at Diego’s closed bedroom door before hesitantly sitting on a chair. He looked around the space as he ate, wondering if Diego would ever be convinced to add a little colour to the neutral décor. He finished the banana and moved around the kitchen quietly to make himself a hot chocolate. A door creaked behind him.

“Klaus?”

Diego sounded half-asleep, and Klaus turned around to face the figure stumbling out of the master bedroom.

“You okay?” Diego mumbled, coming to meet Klaus. Klaus smiled gently in the darkened room.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just couldn’t sleep,” he said.

Diego nodded, rubbing at his eyes. He looked younger, like this. Not quite in control of himself, somewhere between dreams and real life. His hair was too short to be properly ruffled, but it certainly looked fluffier than usual. The word “adorable” popped into Klaus’ head, but he squished it mentally.

_He’s your boss, he’s your boss,_ he told himself desperately.

“Sorry if I woke you,” he said, mostly to distract himself from his own thoughts.

“Nah, I was awake,” Diego yawned, and Klaus smirked at the obvious lie. “Sorry you didn’t sleep well. Maybe it’s, like, being in a new place. Or… you know.” He gestured vaguely. “New bed.”

“Yeah,” Klaus hummed. “Maybe.”

Diego squinted at him for a moment, then smiled a little sadly. Klaus turned away to finish making his drink. He held out the mug to Diego and tilted his head, raising his eyebrows questioningly. Diego blinked sleepily at it for a moment, then, slowly catching up, shook his head.

Klaus took a sip, looking down at his drink to avoid looking at Diego.

“Klaus…” Diego murmured. He sounded hesitant. “Do you…”

Klaus looked up, wary.

“Do you like being here?”

Klaus’ eyes widened. Diego, too, looked a little stunned at his own question. The silence between them suddenly felt charged, and Klaus’ tired brain felt shocked into action. Klaus licked his lips nervously and put his mug down on the table. He was sure that Diego already knew the answer, he must know, surely, but to verbalise it somehow seemed one step further over the line that they had started to cross weeks ago.

He took a slow breath and slowly met Diego’s eye.

“Yeah,” he said quietly. “Yeah, I do.”

Diego looked like he was going to say something else, but then he faltered. Klaus cast around for something to say.

He eventually managed to ask, “do you wanna watch something for a while?”. He wasn’t actually expecting Diego to nod his assent and move towards to sofa. Klaus watched him go, finished off his drink and rinsed the mug in the sink, then followed.

He was initially unsure about how to sit, since he was technically off the clock right now. But Diego had lain down with his legs up on the sofa, which made Klaus' decision easy since the only way he could comfortable fit was if he lay alongside, with his back to Diego’s chest. He settled into position, and he felt Diego move to adjust his arms, then pause.

“Can I – Is it weird if I – “

The lines were so blurred now that Klaus could see no real harm in abandoning any pretence of emotional distance. He reached behind him, grabbed Diego’s hand, and settled it over his chest. He could feel the gentle puff of Diego’s breath against his neck, and he smiled. He didn’t let go of Diego’s hand.

The volume on the TV was low, and neither of them was really watching the old re-run playing out on the screen. Klaus felt Diego’s breaths even out, felt the arm around him relax.

“’m glad you like it here,” Diego mumbled into his neck. Klaus’ eyes fluttered open. He hadn’t realised they’d been closed. Diego moved his leg, hooking an ankle over Klaus’.

“Sweet dreams,” Klaus murmured in response, rubbing his thumb slowly over the back of Diego’s hand. He closed his eyes again. Just as he was slipping away into nothingness, he felt the gentle press of lips against the column of his neck. He smiled in the darkness.

*

And the next morning, when Klaus woke up to the feeling of Diego’s hardness pressing into him, he barely spared a thought for the fact that he wasn’t “on shift” until the evening. He got up as elegantly as he could considering that they had been tightly spooned on a sofa, and went into Diego’s bedroom, moving as quietly as possible. He grabbed what he needed from the bedside cabinet, pulled off the trousers of his pyjama set, flipped open the cap of the lube and poured it onto his fingers. He warmed it briefly between his hands, then lay back on Diego’s bed. He dragged his nails up his thighs, feeling the blood rush to his growing erection. His head tilted back as he began to prep himself, starting slow, teasing himself until he could bear it no longer. Two fingers became three, and he had to struggle not to make any noises aside from his heavy panting. When he was ready, he stood up and took the lube with him as he slinked back into the other room.

 Diego was still asleep on the couch, now lying flat on his back, the arm that had been holding Klaus still extended. Klaus moved gently but with purpose, climbing to position himself over Diego’s thighs. He braced his arms on the arm of the sofa behind Diego’s head, and reached forward to kiss and nip carefully at Diego’s throat until he felt the other man stir beneath him.

“Klaus,” Diego breathed, and Klaus pulled back to look into those dilated pupils and check that Diego was awake. He smirked when he saw that he very much was, then reached down to grasp Diego’s hardness through his thin pyjamas. Diego sucked in a ragged breath, thrusting his hips upwards, and Klaus ran his teeth along Diego’s neck as he slid Diego’s trousers down over his cock and around his knees. He pressed sugar-sweet kisses into Diego’s skin, supporting himself with one hand and wrapping the other around Diego’s hard length. There was a thud as Diego’s head whipped back suddenly and collided with the arm of the sofa. Klaus grinned darkly as he started to slide his hand up and down, applying just the right amount of pleasure. It filled him with a deep, almost morbid sense of satisfaction that he knew exactly how Diego liked to be touched, knew exactly how to move his wrist to make Diego’s harsh panting speed up.

He pulled back and looked directly at Diego as he moved his hand away, a thrill going through him at Diego’s needy, desperate sound as he did so. The loss of contact was soon rectified as Klaus repositioned himself and sank down onto Diego’s cock, letting out a moan at the perfect sensation of being filled.

“ _Jesus Christ,”_ Diego yelped, grabbing at Klaus’ waist as Klaus lifted himself up again before sliding back down. Diego’s grip was tight, and Klaus found himself hoping he would find marks there later that he could admire in the mirror. “Oh my god, just like that,” Diego said, his voice breathy, and Klaus leaned down to bite teasingly at his nipple. Diego keened, and Klaus started to move more quickly.

“You like when I fuck myself on your dick like this, don’t you,” he whispered filthily. Diego looked like he was seeing stars.

“You know I do, _fuck,_ ride me baby, keep going,” Diego moaned, and Klaus couldn’t resist any longer, reaching down to grab his own aching cock with one hand. He let out a noise of pleasure at the sensation, could feel just how close he was to the edge.

“Diego,” he breathed, and somehow Diego understood.

“Come for me, baby,” he let out in a wrecked voice, and Klaus’s eyes rolled back as he let go. He felt Diego’s hips stutter beneath him, felt Diego come inside of him, and then Klaus collapsed against Diego’s sweaty chest. Immediately Diego’s arms were encircling him, and Diego was pressing blissed-out kisses into Klaus’ hair. Klaus lay there, panting and sated, clinging on to that sweet peace of the afterglow.

 He knew that he had gone too far now for the change in their relationship to be ignored. But his senses were full of Diego, and with the feeling Diego’s warm, smooth skin beneath his own, and the sound of Diego’s heartbeat pulsing through his chest, Klaus found that he couldn’t bring himself to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Fluff and smut all in one chapter? There was going to be more angst here, but then this happened and I'm not sorry at all.  
> If it feels like every other word in this fic is "Diego", that's because it is, because Klaus' mind is a very Diego-centric place to be <3  
> Thank you all for your wonderful comments so far. I absolutely love reading them!  
> xxx


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus gets a new hobby, and has a realisation. Drama ensues.

They didn’t talk about it, not straight away. In fact, the week was relatively calm.

Klaus, who had found himself gravitating towards the photography section of the library with increasing frequency, decided to reward himself with a new kind of escapism. When he left Diego’s – his – their? – _the_ apartment on Monday, he bought himself a camera, and suddenly he was spending his afternoons wandering around the city, looking for inspiration. He found it relaxing, and he’d always loved colour. Now he was just looking for it in his surroundings rather than painting it on his eyelids or wearing it via bold (or garish) fashion choices.

Diego, too, seemed content. He was certainly appreciative of the new softness in Klaus’ body, brought on by regular meals and restful sleep. What before had been jutting hip bones, tired, hungry eyes, and a concave belly had become fuller, healthier, replenished. And the results of Klaus’ morning laps of the swimming pool were starting to show in his toned arms. And Diego was happy to show his appreciation through fervent kisses, to murmur it into Klaus’ shoulder when they were lying in bed together, sated and sleepy.

And now, instead of stripping in the hallway and leaving his clothes on the shelf, Klaus would change in his bedroom, leaving his discarded clothes in the laundry basket or, sometimes, on the floor. There was a bottle of shampoo for curly hair in the shower, and there were sugary snacks in the kitchen cupboard next to the protein powder. There had been two toothbrushes in the bathroom since the beginning of their arrangement, but the warm feeling that ignited in Klaus’ chest at the sight of them hadn’t been there before.

Neither of them wanted to sacrifice this new equilibrium by bringing up their illicit activities of Sunday morning.

When Saturday rolled around, Diego dropped his laptop into Klaus’s lap, open on the signup page to create an Instagram account.

“That way, you could keep track of all your favourite shots,” he’d suggested, and Klaus had loved the idea, his ears turning a little pink as he grinned at Diego’s thoughtfulness. Now he was lying under a blanket on the sofa, sorting through all the photos he’d taken during the week and picking out the best ones to post. He’d never had social media before, not really, but he was excited to try it out. He was happily comparing two shots of an elderly couple on a park bench, when he heard Diego come up behind him.

“I think I’m gonna head down to the gym for a bit,” Diego said, and Klaus turned his head to smile up at him.

“Yeah? Or I can think of a different way to work off a few calories,” he teased, wiggling his eyebrows. Diego laughed, and reached down to drop a quick kiss on Klaus’ forehead before turning away.

“Nah, the punchbag is calling me. See you in a bit, babe,” he called as he left the apartment, not noticing the sudden tension in Klaus’ frame.

And abruptly, Klaus realised that their bubble of denial couldn’t last any longer. All of his self-restraint had been undone by something as simple as a kiss on the forehead. It was the easy sweetness of it, the casual tenderness that he couldn’t handle. Not like this. Not when it was only half real.

Klaus looked back to the photo on the screen. He closed his eyes, made a strangled noise, and rubbed his eyes viciously with the heels of his hands, then slid his hands up to grasp at his hair, letting out a long, slow breath.

He closed the laptop.

*

When Diego came back from the gym around 5pm, Klaus was in his room. He waited until he heard the sound of the shower running, then, biting his lip, pulled on some soft trousers and a t shirt. His heart was pounding with the fear of what he was about to do, but a new voice in the back of his mind, one that sounded suspiciously like Dave, was telling him to go for it. That he could never be entirely happy like this, but if Diego really felt what Klaus felt, then maybe he could hold on to this domesticity and sink even deeper into this new life, commit properly to the bond he was certain existed between him and the man who currently appeared to be singing an 80s pop song at the top of his voice in the shower.

Klaus couldn’t help but smile at the sound. This was the Diego he had come to care so deeply for. The authoritative, assertive Diego who took control at night was delightful and sexy and exciting. But it was the secret, softer side of Diego that made Klaus’ heart sing.

Klaus’ thoughts were interrupted by the sudden silence that meant the shower had been turned off. He fidgeted for a moment, then took a deep breath and headed out of his room to sit at the kitchen table. When Diego emerged from the bedroom, his wet hair dripping slightly onto the collar of his grey t-shirt, Klaus saw the surprise flit across his face, then fade into wary confusion. Klaus toyed with the hem of his shirt nervously. He shouldn’t have been wearing one at all, he was still supposed to be working for another few hours, a fact which they were both painfully aware of.

“What is it?” Diego said, straight to the point, voice tense. “What’s going on?”

“Can you…” Klaus gestured at the chair opposite him. Diego looked serious as he sat down. Klaus swallowed.

“Okay, so…” Klaus began, then had to pause, looking anywhere but into those fraught brown eyes in front of him. He twirled one of his curls around a finger, then caught himself and clasped his hands together in his lap.

Diego waited.

“Right,” Klaus said, starting again. “So. Our arrangement.”

Diego moved as though to reach across the table for Klaus’ hand, but stopped himself, bringing the hand up instead to scratch the back of his neck to camouflage the aborted movement.

Klaus could feel himself starting to panic, could feel the thrum of his heartbeat getting faster as he realised what he was potentially about to lose. His breathing quickened, his brain racing with all the possible endings to this little conversation. Diego, horrified, firing him on the spot. Diego kicking him out. Diego laughing at him.

“Klaus! Whatever it is, just tell me,” Diego said, desperation edging into his voice now. “Please,” he added more softly. “Let me in.”

Klaus took a steadying breath, and looked Diego straight in the eye.

“I don’t want to do this for money anymore.”

A beat passed before Diego reacted. His mouth opened slightly in shock, his brow furrowing. For a long moment he just looked at Klaus.

Klaus held his breath. He saw emotions he didn’t understand pass over Diego’s face, too quickly to read.

Then it was like a wall slammed down. Diego’s face went blank. His tone was neutral and cold when he spoke.

“Then you should leave.”

Klaus inhaled sharply. He felt tears start to prick at his eyes and blinked them back furiously, pushing his chair back and standing up.

“Diego-“

“Leave. You can come get your stuff another day. Just- just – get out.”

Klaus’ breath was coming faster now. None of it had been real. What an absolute idiot he’d been, how on earth had he spun himself the fantasy that Diego actually cared about him? As if someone like Diego would ever actually choose to be with someone like him.

_Dave would be so disappointed,_ he thought, trying to control his erratic breathing as he stumbled away from Diego and towards the door.

_You had something good, here, and you destroyed it. Like you always do._

But he had thought – he had thought Diego was happy, too. When Diego had promised him he was safe here, Klaus had believed him. He hadn’t thought that security could be ripped away so suddenly.

Klaus’ hand was on the door handle when something in him snapped. He turned back, angry now, to where Diego was still sat at the kitchen table.

“I thought we had something, you asshole. You let me think there was something there. That’s fucked up, Diego. Really fucked up,” he growled. “I hope you’re happy.”

Diego stood up suddenly and turned, looking equally furious and exasperated.

“Why the fuck would I be happy? You’re the one who’s leaving!” he shouted, stalking over to where Klaus stood.

Klaus blinked.

“You’re the one kicking me out!” he said, hating the way his voice trembled in his confusion.

Diego stared at him, and Klaus could see pain in his eyes.

“You said…you didn’t w-want to do this anymore,” Diego said slowly.

Klaus’s eyes widened.

“For money, Diego,” he said quietly. “I don’t want to do it for money. I want it to be real.”

Diego’s face went slack for a moment. Then he reached out, holding on tight to Klaus’ shoulder with one arm.

“You aren’t leaving me,” Diego said numbly.

Klaus shook his head.

“No,” he whispered.

The hope that suddenly shone in Diego’s eyes was so powerful that Klaus couldn’t stop himself from taking Diego’s face between his hands. “Actually, I think I might be in love you,” he whispered, and the words felt strange and new to his tongue.

Diego’s eyes were full of emotion.

“I think I might be in love with you, too,” he replied, quietly but clearly. They looked into each other's eyes until Klaus started to laugh with relief, wiping away the tears that had gathered at the corner of his eyes. Diego pulled him into a hug. “Please, don’t ever leave me,” he said into Klaus’ hair, just loud enough to be audible. Klaus clung to Diego, the tension bleeding out of him as he breathed that familiar scent. “Don’t make me go through that again.”

After a while, Klaus moved back, but only so that he could tip his head forward to kiss Diego softly.

“We really need to work on our communication skills, huh,” he said with a wry smile. Diego chuckled and pulled him forward for another kiss.

“We can do that,” Diego responded, smiling now too. “We have all the time in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! Finally!
> 
> The next chapter will be the end of the story. I've had a wonderful time writing this, and I love every one of your comments. Please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter! I certainly enjoyed writing it - the end, at least!
> 
> xxx


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

“What do you think?” Klaus asked, his brow furrowed in concentration. Diego looked at him, exasperated but fond.

“You know I’m terrible at this. I think all your pictures are great.”

Klaus sighed and rolled his eyes. “Yes, which is useless to me.”

“Alright, alright,” Diego leaned in closer over Klaus’ shoulder and squinted at the laptop screen. “That one. I like that one.”

Klaus considered the photo Diego had chosen. It was a shot from a rainy day last week, of two men sheltering together under a black umbrella. It was dramatic, but there was something gentle about it too, about the proximity between the couple. Klaus turned to smile at his boyfriend.

“Bullseye,” he said, winking. Diego laughed.

“If you’re trying to make me feel included in your photography stuff by using darts terminology, it’s not working,” he said, turning towards the kitchen. “Tea?”

“Please,” Klaus replied, and then he grinned. “Hey. Hey, Diego.”

Diego looked up at the ceiling, “this sounds like the beginning of a terrible joke.”

“Do you think we get along so well because I’m a good shot too?”

Diego turned to give Klaus a long-suffering, withering stare.

“Get it?” Klaus prodded gleefully. “Because, you’re a good shot with darts and stuff, and I’m good with photo shoots and-“

“Yes, thank you, I understood,” Diego said. “I’m not sure that even classes as a joke, it was so bad.” But he was struggling to suppress his smile.

Klaus smirked, looking up over the laptop. “You love my terrible jokes.”

Diego deposited the mug of tea next to Klaus. “I do,” he said, smiling.

Suddenly, Klaus’ phone started to ping with incoming notifications.

“You posted it, then,” Diego laughed, “they work fast, your fans.”

Klaus switched the phone to silent, smiling. “They’re not _my fans_ , they’re just…”

“Oh, just a million or so people who love your work? What would you call that, then?”

Klaus brushed him off, but he was grinning. In the months since he’d started the account, it had grown and grown in popularity. With that came pressure, of course, but there was something grounding about the knowledge that people appreciated what he did. That they would notice if he were gone.

“Two million, actually,” he said under his breath, taking a sip of his tea. “I think we should add this one to our collection, actually. Maybe by the TV?”

Diego looked around the apartment. The once-bare walls were now full of colour and life, with prints of Klaus’ photographs on every available stretch of wall. Klaus’ bedroom had become more of a studio workspace for him, since he shared the master bedroom with Diego every night anyway, the shelves slowly filling up with equipment and books and candid shots of Diego in frames that Klaus took as sneakily as he could while his love was half-asleep. It was also where Klaus retreated to write in the journal his therapist had advised him to use. He hadn't had a nightmare in months. Initially he had been unconvinced by Diego's suggestion of finding a professional to talk to, but he'd gone along with it after a little persuasion, and now he was grateful that he had. There were still bad days, sure, but he was making progress, and that was what counted, right?

“Yeah, between the one you took of that octopus in the aquarium and the girl playing the violin, there’s a bit of space left,” Diego replied.

Klaus stood up and approached Diego, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s chest from behind.

“Perfect,” he said, and pressed a kiss below Diego’s ear.

*

“Well, that was traumatising,” Klaus said, looping his arm through Diego’s as they trudged back to the car.

“You can’t say I didn’t warn you,” Diego huffed. “Christmas with the Hargreeves’ is always a recipe for disaster. But, you know. Family’s family. At least we don’t have to go back until next year.”

Klaus hummed noncommittally, looking at his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye. He wished for a split second that he had his camera with him – Diego looked so striking against the wintery backdrop. Then suddenly Klaus’ lips stretched into a wide grin.

“You know, I was happy to explain to Luther that photography is actually a valid career. You didn’t have to throw a fork at him for suggesting otherwise.”

Diego’s lips twitched.

“But if I didn’t throw at least one pointy object at him, it wouldn’t really be Christmas.”

Klaus skidded a little on a frosty patch, but Diego steadied him.

“Careful, Bambi,” he teased. Klaus pouted. Laughing, Diego leaned forward to kiss the look of faux indignation off his face. Klaus melted into it happily, before pulling away, and sticking out his tongue.

“Your nose is cold,” he said, and Diego rolled his eyes amusedly. “Anyway, I like Alison. She’s sort of…hypnotic, isn’t she? And just as pretty in real life. I wish you’d let me get her autograph, though.”

“Yeah, Alison’s nice,” Diego conceded as they started to walk again. And then, in a tone so casual that Klaus barely registered what he’d said at first, “We should invite her to the wedding.”

Klaus froze, then turned with wide eyes to look at Diego. Diego was looking at him with so much tenderness in his eyes, but with his eyebrows raised in a challenge.

“Well?” Diego said, when Klaus simply stared at him, open-mouthed. “Shall we invite her?”

“I-“ Klaus stammered, “I think you forgot the part where, you know. You ask me? To marry you?”

“Ohhhh, right,” Diego said, nodding. “That.”

An incredulous smile was creeping onto Klaus’ face and his heart was beating very fast.

“But it’s so snowy, and I don’t want to kneel down and get my trousers wet. Plus, you know, I figured you’d say yes, so why even bother asking, right?”

“Diego!” Klaus yelped, laughing, and the wetness in his eyes wasn’t caused by the frosty wind.

“Oh, all right.”

Diego pulled a small box out of the pocket of his coat, and knelt down, wincing as the cold seeped into his trousers.

“Jesus _fuck_ it’s cold. Alright. Here we go.” He grinned up at Klaus. Klaus didn’t think he’d ever seen anything more beautiful in his life.

“Klaus. Life is never boring with you, mostly because of your fashion choices and the risk that you’ll set the apartment on fire every time you cook. Also, you’re like, _so_ good at blowjobs. Marry me?”

Klaus’ delighted laughter could be heard for miles around.

“That…” he choked out, “was the worst proposal ever. I graciously accept”

Diego grinned, slipped the ring onto Klaus’ finger, and stood to kiss him, wrapping his arms around Klaus’ back.

“Klaus Hargreeves,” Klaus tested. “I like the sound of that.”

He took Diego’s hand in his.

“Me too,” said Diego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for joining me on this little literary journey! This is the first fic I've written in almost three years - turns out all I needed was to fall hopelessly in love with Klaus Hargreeves to make me feel the need to write again.  
> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you thought! I could probably be convinced to add some one-shots later on, if any of you fancy dropping me a prompt. I hope you've enjoyed this fic as much as I have enjoyed writing it <3


End file.
